Moments in Our Lives
by Suboi Ari
Summary: I wrote a short scene about Germany and Japan's lives based on a word by word inspiration. Pairing is GerPan. I'm back for Valentines May be a three parter thing. Nineteenth Chapter:Dinner. Happy Valentines Day
1. Ten

Hihi minna-sama~~~~Suboi Airi desuuuuuuuu~~~~~ Ogenki?

Anyway, for my beloved pairing GerJap I wanted to write something for them again. The sweet lil Christmas fic from before was so nice to write and I wanted to write something else again. Lets see what my head can come up with~ Drabbles from words that I randomly have my sister to pick out from. ^^ Well.. They're not exactly drabbles anymore now that I think of it ^^;

_ten_, random, separate, hello, cheesecake, brownies, blueberry, sweat, love, extra word: sunrise

* * *

><p><strong>Ten<strong>

It was a nice whole number, Kiku supposed. Round and even. Five on each, just like fingers of a pair of hands. Like a box of ten pieces of chocolate. It was also the time that Ludovihi was supposed to be back. On the dot. It was currently nine fifty seven, and Kiku was waiting patiently at the living room where he would later greet his koi. He had planed his schedule on that, he supposed as well. At eight five sharp he would start to prepare the food for dinner. Then while the food was cooking, he would prepare the bath. Remembering that he needed to feed his pets and set the table for dinner would mean that at the whole meal and the bath would be ready by nine fifty. Plenty of time to settle down and relax for a while and listen to the sound of the car parking and the rustle of keys to the door.

Nine fifty eight. Kiku let his mind wonder. He would be back soon. No doubt tired from the long day of work. Not to say that Kiku himself did not work long hours. It would be quite possible to say that Kiku may work just as long, or even longer than his beloved actually. Kiku would be up before the sun had risen and with a cup of tea, do his work in his study. Then, when the sun started to show itself, he would stop and prepare breakfast for his love. With that, they would both prepare to get to work. They would leave together. One the other has having his bath, Kiku would slip into his study to do more work. He would work until the other called for him to have a break or have dinner. Then they would spend some time together, either watching a short video or simply drinking tea at the garden. Then he would follow the other to bed. Sleep for perhaps two hours, get up to do more work and then once he was done, he would slip under the warm covers to join the one he loved in slumber. Wash, rinse and repeat.

The difference was that Kiku made it a point to come back to cook. He would reach the house at seven o nine usually. Taking some time to change and have a relaxing bath before the time of seven forty five. Then he had time to change into his yukata and relax with another cup of tea. Sometimes he would spend the time looking at the garden and relaxing peacefully, enjoying the weather, the nature and the season. It was lovely.

Nine fifty nine. Kiku sat up straighter and let his ears listen to the familiar sounds. Anticipation filled him. Ludovihi would be home soon. He closed his eyes to listen better and concentrated on the sounds around him. Slowly, he could hear the sound of an engine of the car becoming louder. There. He listened to the engine stop as the car parked and the door open. Footsteps. A pause at the front door. A jingle of the keys. Kiku Honda stood up and smiled in his wide way that could not be considered wide by any others except those who knew him very well. Like the blue eyed blond Germanic nation in front of him.

He paused at the door for a while before stepping inside the house. "I'm back.. er.. O-Okairi..?"

Kiku smiled widely. He loved it when the other tried to remember his language and customs. Although.. he tried to do that too. " Anou.. Willkommen.. zu.. H-House..?"

The reply was a smile that made Kiku's world seem slightly brighter. He did not know if he was wrong or right.. but the other seemed to appreciate it. That itself made it worth everything. As the German nation removed his shoes, Kiku knew that he would take his coat to hang it at the hanger while asking his beloved if he would want to eat or take a bath first. Some days he would ask for dinner first. Some days he would want to have bath first. Either way, one thing he knew was, the house became brighter and much more complete when ten o clock came.

* * *

><p>This is the sweet happy relationship that I can imagine if they work out ^^ Soooo cute~~~<p>

I hope you enjoyed that~ The next would be Random.

Please review and tell me what you think~ ^^


	2. Random

Hihi minna-sama~~~~Suboi Airi desuuuuuuuu~~~~~ Ogenki?

This is the second word, Random. Unfortunately, it's not cute or fluffy. It has _some_ cute and fluffy, but not much ^^; As a matter of fact, it gives off the unsatisfied feeling if all goes as I want it to go. It would be very, very, very hard for them to get together because they are both clueless when it comes to love and they both probably think themselves unworthy and as you will see, there are some bad communication points. Still, hope you enjoy it~! ^^

ten, _random_, separate, hello, cheesecake, brownies, blueberry, sweat, love, extra word: sunrise

* * *

><p><strong>Random<strong>

Kiku sighed. It was horrible. He did not want to do this at all. Yet he was stuck in the line of America-kun's carnival thing leading to the booth where he would get his random date of the day. He did not want to do this at all, but he could not escape from the iron grip that was America-kun and his words had no effect. Inwardly he sighed again and took a step forward as the person in front of him went through the curtains to meet their date. He knew that he could not escape under America's watchful eye. Apparently the other was determined to give him a date since he had not had a relationship 'since ever', therefore invited him to the fair where it was compulsory for the people who enter to be in pairs. Since he did not have a pair.. they were going to assign him one. The random date booth..

Kiku did not want to be in a relationship. Not at all. There was already a person he liked a lot and he did not want the other to think that he was attached, just in the case... that.. there might be a slight.. tiny.. miniscule... chance... Kiku sighed again. Doitsu-san would never like him in that way. After all, he seemed to have his eyes constantly watching Italia-kun. The other was always so happy and joyous perfect for the different constantly worried and stressed Diotsu-san. A balance. A perfect match. Kiku had no chance. So here he was, at this place where he would get a random date and escort the other around the carnival. _America-kun wa baka_. He discretely glanced at where he knew America was to see the other barely containing his excitement to see who he would get.

It was his turn. He resigned himself to his fate and walked through the curtains. His date was... Prussia..? Well.. Prussia was a friend. he did help him clean the house once and all. Perhaps it would not be so bad.. "Puroshia-kun, ogenki" He said in greeting. The other grinned his usual smug confidant grin and gabbed him along. "So.. you are my dare right? Kesesesese... I hope we can have fun. Very good fun." He grinned and winked over to France who was watching them with his.. er.. excited face.. Kiku smiled uncertainly. He certainly hoped that everything would be fine and he would be allowed to go home unscathed. He hoped desperately when Prussia waved to France and indicated for him to approach.

"Furansu-san, ogenki desu" "Yo, France! Where is your date?"

The French nation sighed melodramatically. "I seemed to have lost him unfortunately. But I am sure you dont mind me joining in to your company. Ohonhonhonhon..." When Prussia started to 'kesesesese' with him, Kiku felt very uncomfortable feel the hairs of his neck standing at attention. Just as he got a sentence to stammer out, he could hear a familiar shouting from the side. "Bruder! Frankreich!" Doitsu-san! Kiku turned to see he German nation trump up to them in a slightly aggressive manner. He seemed surprised to see Japan there and Kiku tried to get the signal to him that he would very much appreciate some intervention there. It must have worked because Germany went up to them and caught the French nation on the shoulder. "You are supposed to be with me. Do not go away without me. Do you not remember that at this fair, everyone is supposed to be in pairs?"

It seemed that Furansu-san's partner for today was Doitsu-san.. Well, it was a random selection he supposed and shrugged the feeling of envy away. His luck was not very good after all. He watched as Germany simply sigh and turned to him. Then to Prussia. He looked at Prussia in the eye and growled out something in German that just mad Prussia laugh. "Kesesesesese! Dont worry your head off West. Your precious little Japan wont be in danger when the awesome me is here!" There something interesting began to happen. Kiku saw Prussia waggle his eyebrows at Germany in a way that was definitely teasing, and said something in German again. He was not sure what, but he was almost sure he heard 'Leiber' in there. He also managed to see France suddenly look very thoughtful. And he seemed to see how Germany's cheeks were slightly redder then usual. With that he ignored most everything and looked at Germany.

Beautiful. Germany to him seemed like near perfection. His broad strong shoulders and his well defined jaw. The blush.. well, it was a side that Kiku did not see that often, though he did tend to spy that quite sometimes. He cherished it either way. He wanted to remember how Germany looked like in all emotions and ways. Germany snapping brought him out of his thoughts and he blinked for that. That was when Germany looked at him. Their eyes caught for a long moment before Japan quickly averted them. How embarrassing to look at someone straight in the eye! It was much too intimate! Luckily he had enough self control to ensure that his face stayed perfectly impasse. What he did not see was that the other looked away at the exact same time he did and was having to fight the blush on his cheeks. What he did see was when he looked up, the other was looking away from him and averting his eyes. Disappointment coursed though him, but then again, what else could he expect? It is not that the other would actually like to see him.. Besides, that he looked away could be a point of rudeness that was just being reciprocated.

"I.. I suppose we should start this day then.. There are plenty of rides here.." Japan started tentatively. The other looked up and at him, seeming disappointed with something but he did nothing except nod in return. "Ja, you are right. We should get going then." With that, the pairs went their ways. That day, they both went off with slightly disappointed hearts.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that~ The next would be Seperate. It's going to be angsty and sad, but dont worry, Hello would be nice and short and cute~!<p>

Please review and tell me what you think~ ^^


	3. Hello

Hihi Minna-sama~~~~~~ Suboi Airi Desuuuuuuu~~~~~

Okay I know this is supposed to be the word** Seperate** but it was a very angst one. And after the Random one, I wanted something nice cute and happy. Thus, I'm posting up the third word, **hello**

ten, random, separate,_ hello_, cheesecake, brownies, blueberry, sweat, love, extra word: sunrise

* * *

><p><strong>Hello<strong>

Finally. They were going to meet. After so long, they were going to meet. Even at the world meetings, it was not certain that they would actually talk to each other. During the meetings, they were supposed to listen and concentrate on what was being said there. And for the breaks, well, other Nations occupied their time. Japan had America, England, China, and not to mention the whole thing between Turkey and Greece to deal with. As for himself. He had Italy to deal with. Him and his brother and that meant that Spain would usually come around as well. Plus, other countries always came to him for some advice and help. with that, the amount that he managed to talk to the Japanese nation was short and sometimes not even there at all.

Still, today they were going to meet. It was a celebration for 150 years of friendship between the two. That means that for today, they were going to hang out together. That is, spend time reminiscing on past pleasantries and making plans for future pleasantries. He was just glad that they were able to see each other. Very glad indeed. That morning he woke up more refreshed then usual and slight nervous. It had been a long time after all. What if he had changed? What if they did not have anything but work to talk about? That thought struck him as odd. Wouldn't that be the best thing to have in such a meeting? He had never minded before, simply talking about work. So why now..? Why with him..? And why did he feel that even if they did only talk about work, he would be fine with it so long as they meet?

Still, he got ready as per usual and went to his study to get his bag. To his surprise, he saw his brother leaning at the door all ready and expecting him with his usual cocky grin on his face. "You enjoy yourself okay?" He said. "You misunderstand bruder. thus is a working relationship." Germany tried to correct him. Still the elder of the two smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "He's a good person. Dont lose a chance. Gott knows it's hard enough to get one." With that, he pushed himself off the door to return his room before Germany could question about that odd sentence. What was he thinking? It sounded like they were getting married instead of having a reconfirmation of the friendship. He did not understand his brother sometimes. Shaking his head, he got stuff and went off to meet the Japanese man for breakfast.

On the way there, just a brisk walk away, he wondered how the meeting would be like again. He could feel a queasy feeling in his stomach. He couldnt say he liked it. Not really and not one bit. He was nervous, but why would he be nervous? He was just meeting a friend after all. A dear friend and one that is precious, but still just a friend right? Still, something about the way the Japanese man was just.. did something with him. He hoped it would not make it awkward for them both. Spying the Japanese man from the window of the cafe, he quickly entered and went to the table where the other sat. He was here and in front of him. Finally after so long. But Germany could not find one word to say. he just stood there, taking in everything of the other. The way the black hair framed the face of the other. the clothes he wore to make him look quite androgynous though it did lean to the masculine side. The way he moved as he turned to face the other and the grace he used to do something as simple as standing up.

But not one word came out from his mouth. not one complement or one greeting. The other similarly seemed to have his eyes roam on him, but said not a word either. Still, in his eyes was a joy that Germany had finally managed to piece together after that 150 years of friendship. And that joy was enough to make Germany himself be happy.

He took a seat in silence and Japan did the same. there was no words between them, but a companionable silence. As Hellos get, that joy was more then enough for him

* * *

><p>Fluffy fluff fluff~~~<p>

Okay~~ the next one would be **Separate. **It would be about a separation between Japan and Germany. Angst and slightly sad, I hope you would still enjoy it.

Anyway~~ How was this one? Review and tell me what you think! It would be much appreciated ^w^

Suboi Airi


	4. Separate

Hihi again all~~~~ This is Suboi Airi~~~

Anyway, word of this lil one is _Separate_. It's angsty, it's depressing, it's sad. If you enjoy that, then I hope you enjoy this~ ^^ Thanks for the support~

ten, random, **separate**, hello, cheesecake, brownies, blueberry, sweat, love, extra word: sunrise

* * *

><p>Seperate<p>

At times when he was free, or after they had a heated argument, Germany wondered what cause them to be together. They were different. Two separate Countries with very little to bring them together. Just look at the Chrysanthemum that the one he was partnered with adored. In Kiku's language, the yellow flower means royalty and regalia. Something great and wonderful. Even he himself was named after a Chrysanthemum. But look at what that same yellow flower meant in his own books. Shallowness. It was a complete change. Something so grand in one and something so disapproved of in the other.

Not only that, they were so different. Germany was straightforward and did not always understand the delicate way of Japan's speech. They hurt each other many times because of that. Straight words would make Japan feel cornered and trapped. Bendy words made Germany feel drowned and helpless. There was also the amount of time they pent together. Very little in compared to how much time he spent with say, Italy. Sometimes they hardly seemed to see each other for years. Stuck in their won countries that were so far apart. Wouldnt it be better to find someone closer? Or more contactable?

Even the language itself. Gott, he could never speak Japanese fluently, and even Japan found it extremely difficult to pronounce his words. It was cute sometimes, but horrible and painful at others. The vowels, the consonants, the grammatical way, everything was so different. The muscles used to crate the sounds were little touched by the Japanese nation. And he himself could not seem to make his voice soft enough or dispel his usual way of talking. So different. Just so different.

Even the way they show compassion. It was so hard. Japan refused touch outside the house and sometimes even inside the house he was so embarrassed. It was hard to even hold hands. Home times, he wondered if Japan would be more comfortable if he stood at least five meters away from him instead. Similarly, Germany wanted to do some things himself as well. He wanted space and the ability to do things himself instead of having things already done for him, no matter how sweet the gesture could be. And with their horrible communication skills...

Germany was a strong country who liked to see his peers be strong. Japan was a humble country who like to ensure that everything would be well between people. It was too hard for Germany to feel sorry for small things. It was too easy for Japan to feel sorry for the littlest things. It was easy for Germany to apologise and be sorry for the big things, but it was tough for Japan to apologise in such situations.

It was hard enough to get together. A long tiring uphill climb for the both of them. And even then, they needed a break from each other to continue the climb. Even at the peak, it was hard. The top was bare with the both of them not knowing what to do then. But hesitant, but scared and both slightly disheartened by each other. Still, something pushed them. They were so desperate for each other. And when the times were perfect, they were incredible. It was like a blessing from God. It made it like everything was worth such an uphill climb. But sometimes, everything that did not work out seem to hit him. But they loved each other.. That was something that neither of them doubted. That they loved each other. But still...

Sometimes Germany wondered why they were together at all. And he also knew, sometimes Japan wondered that as well. He looked at the bed where another body sometimes liked beside him to sleep.

He was so far away

* * *

><p>You can see from here how hard it would be for them to be together with so many things standing in their way. And this is not all. In my case, my Japan is way more troublesome then what many imagine Japan to be and because of that.. bigger points happen and it would be very hard to get them together..<p>

And that is that. If you enjoyed it, please tell me ^^ If you dont.. please give me feed back. I hope you did enjoy it though. Thank you for reading~~~

Suboi Airi


	5. Brownies

Hihi again all~~~~ This is Suboi Airi~~~

I know right now is supposed to be cheesecake, but I wuv that lil piece so I want it to be perfect, that eans more checks and keeps~! It would be the next one though. No problem about it ^^

ten, random, separate, hello, cheesecake, **brownies**, blueberry, sweat, love, extra word: sunrise

* * *

><p><strong>Brownies<strong>

Ludwig knew that the other was trying to be sweet. So sweet in fact, that he made it come with sugar and chocolate. In front of him was a brownie cake beautifully dusted over with powdered sugar. It looked so wonderful and so lovely, until he took a bite. America was kind of right when he stated that Japan could make cakes look so delicious, but make them bland tasting. Well, America actually said it tasted like cardboard, but in this case, it wouldnt be like cardboard. It would be just.. very very bland.. He could hardly taste the chocolate inside despite how rich and brown it looked like.

Brown eyes looked at him hopefully. He did not want to hurt the delicate feelings of his leibling.. But he cant say it was very good.. But he did not believe in lying... But it would hurt to say that it was awful as his standards for cake baking went.. The long hesitance and the slow way he chewed on the forkful seemed to speak wonders to Kiku's case as blue eyes saw the shoulders of the other sag and the brown eyes became slightly duller than usual. A huge mistake. "I-Its quite good!" He tried to rectify. Still, the other saw through his words.

"iie, daijoubu desu. You do not need to eat it if you think it not acceptable. I apologise for my meager effort" He took the plate and the rest of the cake away. ""I shall try better next time" He said with a polite bow. But Germany would have none of that. Not one bit. "Kiku.. Why dont we try baking together next time. Then we could improve your skills with pastries." Kiku, being Japan, of course, declined. he should have known. " Please, do not hassle yourself over my inability. I simply need to try better next time. I am sorry for this attempt." Darn! What could he do.. It was obvious that the other was very upset and disappointed with the result. But what could he do now..?

"If you would excuse me then.." The other said and turned and left, not before turning back after a few steps to nod at him before continuing. Germany sat down again. What could he do now..? Did he go about it a wrong way..? What could he do..? The questions formed in his mind. Perhaps he could call-no, he needed to find out on his own.. Kiku... Kiku was very much a words person.. It must have been something with his words.. But what..? And how could he rectify it? He thought about it.. and an idea came to mind.

The next day, he came home early and prepared the ingredients as well as all the necessary materials needed to bake brownies. He got them ready, as well as two aprons and waited for the other to come back. It was not long before he could hear the door opening and the soft voice wafting through the house announcing that Kiku had returned. Ludwig could hear the other sigh and drop his bag at the floor to take off his shoes and put on the indoor shoes. The he heard the steps go to the room to put down their baggage before coming to the kitchen, where Ludwig was ready for him. Kiku was obviously surprised to see him there, as seen by how his eyes widened and lips parted slightly as he took around the scene. Though suddenly he seemed to sag again, just like the day before.

"I suppose it is time for my training now yes?"

..He should have known that Japan was still hung up about the day before. He probably thought that he needed strict coaching because he simply wasnt good enough. While it did have a semblance of truth, that was not the message that Ludwig intended at all. And if this did not change, then what would happen is that Kiku may be upset about it for a very long time. Ludwig needed to make Kiku see that he did appreciate it and that while it was not the best, it was good enough for him, and have Kiku accept that. It would be hard work. But he would try.

"No.. I did not want to train you on anything.. I just thought that we could do something together.. and since you seemed upset with your try at brownies.. I just thought we could bake it together this time." Kiku looked at him questioningly and nodded slowly. He took an apron and put it on. "What would you want me to do..?" He asked. Not good. This was still not what Germany wanted. Well.. "You can take the lead. I will help as the assistant. The goal today is to bake the perfect tray of brownies. I have hope we can make them together to fulfill this goal."

With that, Japan seemed to to stand straighter. Suddenly, he looked at Germany with warmer eyes. "That is right. We need to do out best to make the best brownies. But I cannot do as well as you can, please take care of me and teach me a lot." Kiku bowed in all seriousness. Well.. it was different from what he wanted.. but Ludwig guessed that it was a good start. With that they began baking. The floor was carefully measured and the ingredients cone with the utmost care. Germany was surprised at how Japan seemed to measure straight to the amount and how careful he was with everything. He always knew that the Japanese Nation was dedicated and liked everything to be the best and handles so many things with care.. But it still surprised him how much of that Japan displayed.

The end result was done soon enough. This time, both of them could eat it with a smile.

* * *

><p>I really just wanted to get them to do something together. Start with a slightly bad note, end with a good one. ^^<p>

And that is that. If you enjoyed it, please tell me ^^ If you dont.. please give me feed back. I hope you did enjoy it though. Thank you for reading~~~

Suboi Airi


	6. Cheesecake

Hihi all~~~ This is Suboi Airi here~~~

Anyyyywayyyyyy, this is the next word, as promised in the previous chapter, Cheesecake~~~ Filled with soft shy fluff and squees~~

ten, random, hello, separate, brownies,** cheesecake**, blueberry, sweat, love, extra word: sunrise

* * *

><p>Cheesecake<p>

Germany loved to bake. That Japan knew very much. What he also knew, was that Germany was a very good baker. His treats always came out wonderfully. Cookies and cakes were masterfully done and Japan enjoyed sampling those tasty treats whenever the other had the mood to bake some. Japan himself was more of a salt person, but those treats.. They were heavenly. Besides.. there was always a touch of him in his cooking, and that was something, Japan could think that not even France or Italy could compete with.

Today's dish was Cheesecake. And since they were now a.. a couple... He supposed he could do some of those.. couple-y things that his children seem to enjoy doing. This that showed that they were a couple.. Today, during dessert, Honda Kiku was going to do something drastic to show that they were in a relationship. And the cheesecake provided the opportunity to do it. Thank goodness that they would be eating in the house and not outside. It would be much too embarrassing if not.

The table was set and lunch was ready and eaten. Today the cook was Ludovihi because apparently, he wanted to make sure his cooking skills had not rusted. Not that Kiku had ever believed that the other would ever lose his mastery of his dishes. Indeed, lunch was wonderful. Nothing was too much, and nothing was too little. Just as he knew it would be, but that did nothing to down the experience. He enjoyed every bite. But what made it better, was that it came from the person that he adored and loved the most, and that person was sharing the lunch with him. How could he ever ask for more? Everything was perfect. Well, almost everything. he still had a goal to do. and the medium for his goal had just been taken out by his.. B-boyfriend..

He was going to do something and he was going to do it well. First step, he asked if he could cut the cake. After some persuading he managed to get the knife and proceed to ask him how much he wanted. Germany of course would rather cut for himself, but he refused to budge. He had planned to do something today and he would do it! Getting the amount that the other wanted he cut the proportion slightly bigger and placed the slice on one plate. He then pushed the cake to the center of the table and sat beside the German nation instead of in front of him as he had done before. He looked down blushing wildly. he took one fork and passed it to the other and took another for himself. "S-Saa te, S-shall we start dessert..?" He said timidly.

The other looked at him in confusion. "You dont have a slice.. And the portion you gave me is slightly too much.." When he moved to cut another slice, kiku, blushing madly grabbed his hands and forced him to sit down. How forward! He had actually grabbed the other! B-But he couldnt let his plan fly away just like that. "I.. I.. I was thinking that... perhaps.. we could share..?" The other frowned at him. "Share..? there is plenty more Cheesecake" he pointed to the cake sitting innocently on the table. He reached over to get it but Kiku quickly stopped him. "N-no! Please dont.." His voice trailed off.. Perhaps this wasnt a good idea at all.. He should skip it.. but.. but he didnt want to.. But.. it was just so awkward... But..

The other looked at him in a contemplative manner. Questioning and not understanding what was going on at all. He probably thought that Kiku was crazy already.. Well.. Kiku took a breath to steady his nerves. "I.. I was hoping that.. we could.. share.. a slice... t-together..?" The other looked at him curiously and shrugged. It seemed that he would play along for now. He indicated that Kiku should have the first bite. Well... here goes. It was time to set the plan in motion. Kiku took a small amount and took a breath to steady his shaking hand. The instead of moving the fork towards his own mouth, he positioned it at the other's lips. His face was burning. How embarrassing! A moment passed... Another moment passed.. He soon realised that the other was not going to eat the proffered forkful.

Disheartened, he let the piece be placed back on the plate with a quiet mutter of "I'm sorry.. I was being stupid again.." He was embarrassed and disheartened and upset. Saying his thanks for the meal he quickly got up to leave when a hand stopped him. "Wait. Please, sit." He turned back and sat down, but did not meet the other's face. He was stupid for trying such a forward stunt. No doubt the other was going to berate him about hygiene and protocol, just as how he should have been, when instead a the handle of the fork was pressed into his hand. Speechless he looked at the fork. His hand was guided to take the piece of cake from before and was guided to the lips of the Germanic nation that opened to accept the treat. All that time, brown eyes did not leave the fork. He was stunned. "It's good."

The voice snapped him out of his trance to see the other smiling at him gently. He ate.. He actually ate... Kiku's face turned seven shades of red. It was a surprise his head did not explode from the amount of blood rushing to his face. He couldnt believe it.. but it worked..! And it happened..! Once again, he had nothing to say. It seemed that Germany took some pity on him and took a piece on his own fork to let it rest at Kiku's lips. There was no way that Kiku could get any redder. Blushing, he shyly looked in the eye of the other and smiling faintly, opened his mouth to eat the piece.

They finished the piece of cake together.

* * *

><p>Now can anyone say Fluff? XDXDXD<p>

Next is Blueberry, filled with one teasing little Japanese nation and his German Boyfriend XD

Read and review please~


	7. Sweat

Hihi all~~~ This is Suboi Airi here~~~

I know it's supposed to be Blueberry now, but I wanted to get this done and over with...

ten, random, hello, separate, brownies, cheesecake, **sweat**, blueberry, love, extra word: sunrise

* * *

><p>Sweat [during time of axis]<p>

One thing that Kiku loved about Ludwig was how much of a masculine figure his koi was. Well developed muscles.. a broad strong set of shoulders, a perfect carrot shaped body.. It was so different then Kiku's own slender build that if cried, could pass of as androgynous and even.. pretty... Something he accepted and made full use of when he cosplays a female character, but on a man.. It was suffice to say that he felt decently embarrassed whenever he saw Ludwig displaying his body beside his own scrawny one.

Because of that, Japan always made sure that he was clad fully. He did not want to embarrass himself by showing anyone how utterly feminine he looked in comparison. Especially not to Doistu-san himself. After all, it would not be good to show a bad side of yourself to an ally. At most, when it was very hot, Japan unbuttoned his coat and hung it around his shoulders, thus only showing off his arms as he wore a singlet. Other then that.. he kept himself closed and covered.

Still, he did appreciate the physic of the Germanic nation when they were at training sessions. If anything, the training under the sun made him look even more masculine, with the sweat accentuating his well defined abs. The time when he came out shirtless.. Part of him was horrified, part of him was very impressed. Very, very impressed. This was the child that he knew when he was still a child under Prussia's guidance.. More than a hundred years ago.. He had grown up fast.. and became a handsome masculine figure. In embarrassment, Japan had to turn away.

Of course, when it happened that Italy was sunbathing with only his underwear on, Japan was horrified at the indecency. Though he was slightly glad that his feminine structure was shared. Still, it would have been nice to not know it in such a way. Yes, they did go to the hot springs together once, but really, Japan did not look. It was a different situation completely after all. Outside in public being only in underwear? Excuse him for staring at such a shocking sight! After that, when he called for Doitsu-san to help Italia-kun see reason to clothe, the other came out.. in the same way.

For one, Japan was very much appreciating the picture. There was Germany, showing off his body, accentuated with water and sweat that made him gleam in the sun. He was surprised, knowing Italia-kun's love for sculpturing, that Doitsu-san was not made the perfect model yet. It was like something that he only imagined about. Not too much muscles or too little fat, it was.. it was picturesque.

But it would have been highly indecent to think of it in such a manner. So he buried it up with thoughts on indecency. Thankfully, they believed him. They had to after all. He played it perfectly. But still, he could not get the image out of his mind. There was Doitsu-san.. glistening in the sun.. Pearls of sweat running down his chest... It was embarrassing.. but he managed to keep warm that night.

* * *

><p>I admit I had little idea what to put here...<p>

Read and review please~


	8. Blueberry

Hihi all~~~ This is Suboi Airi here~~~

Okay, first thing first is that I' ont to sure on whether to do sunrise at all.. I have it written, but it is written my RP basis, so I'm not sure if I want to put it up here. Second thing is, I am now taking requests! Give me a word and I'll write somthing on it ^^ I want more Moments then these for my precious pairings~! It can be sad or happy or anything, and if you want to request something specific, give me a heads up~! I hope to get more ideas from all of you soon~!

ten, random, hello, separate, brownies, cheesecake, sweat, **blueberry**, love.

* * *

><p><strong>Blueberry<strong>

...Did Kiku know what he was doing..? Was it intentional..? Was he trying to say something without saying anything like he usually does..? Ludwig watched his boyfriend eat the blueberry, rolling it around his lips before letting it rest on his tongue, letting it be licked slowly and finally letting it in his hot mouth. If it was intentional... did it mean that..? Ludwig's face became red at the thought. They havent really progressed much when it came to physical affection, what with Kiku's hesitance and willingness to follow the conservative ways.. So what was with this..? And what now..?

He watched the other from the corner of his eye while trying to read the newspaper.. but his attempts were obviously not working. Especially now that the other's shirt had rode up and exposed the smooth skin or his back.. and for the fact that his pants was also riding low.. If this was planned.. It was definitely working.. If this was not a plan.. It was still working.. Either way one thing that Germany had one thought.

Japan was a tease

'Heck it.' He thought. He put the paper down and looked at Kiku and now that he was really seeing what was displayed before him, he could not unhinge his jaw. The other was lying stomach down, with his arms propping his head up, showing a smooth arch in his back. The shirt that showed his skin went down similarly showing his sides. The draw string shorts was low on his hips and since they were shorts.. They also revealed the long, lovely legs of his from lower thigh downwards. His left foot was thumping the floor rhythmically while his right was in the air calling for attention. That together with the tilt of his head as he listened to his music while reading his mada made his neck be exposed as well, showing how well defined it was and the sight would lead he eyes up to the jaw and finally to the lips.. With that damn blueberry!

Ludwig cleared his throat. No response. Apparently the other was either ignoring him.. or the music was too loud for him to hear the noise. So instead he tried to call out for his love. Still no response. He tried again, slightly louder and he got a reaction. A small mumble and what seemed to be a slight whine emerged and the other shifted position and used a hand to.. turn the music up. This did not help. This did not help at all. The shifting only made the shirt ride up more, and the whine... Oh, Kiku knew he had a Voice and he knew how to use it when he wanted to.. But was this something he wanted..?

Germany decided since words from this distance did not help.. perhaps he could move closer... Closer to that body.. to that warmth.. to that mouth that was teasing the blueberry and that tongue that darted out-Stop thinking that way!

He sat down beside the other, careful to turn his body away so that if the other looked at him, he wouldnt be as obvious as how he was feeling.. Still, the sudden proximity between the two of them made Kiku come out of his little anime filled world. He looked at the other with wide eyes, surprise and confusion inside them. Hi tilted his head in a questioning manner, but that was not what caught the other's attention. No Ludwig was focused on the parted pink lips where between the rows of teeth, lay a single blueberry. That mouth... What he could do...

Germany gave a small groan and looked away, red in the face with all the imagery that he could see in his mind, mostly things to do with that mouth. Of course at that, Japan simply looked at him in concern. He turned off the music and sat up, putting his hands on Germany's shoulders to slowly massage the tension that was there. Those masterful hands made him relax into the touch, but the problem was not solved. Instead, his mind became clouded with images of a usable mouth, and a masterful sat of hands. He groaned again. This time he turned around and started to speak. "Kiku..." His voice died at the look that the other was giving him.

It was curious and slightly surprised. But that slowly morphed into embarrassment. Then to a coy, cheeky smile. The other looked at him, eyes half lidded, and leaned in. "Ludovihi..Koi.. " He whispered huskily. "Would you do me a favour..?" His voice, silky smooth, drawled out. He moved to give him the packet of half eaten blueberries. "Feed me..?"

Ludwig stared, red and embarrassed. He was transfixed at the sight and enchanted by the sound. He had no way of saying now. He swallowed, that made those pretty pink lips curl slightly into a smile and took the bag, gingerly taking out a berry and letting it rest on Kiku's lips. The lips smiled wider and a tongue appeared to lick at the berry before taking it in the mouth, making sure to lick slowly the fingers of the one holding the blueberry and giving them a small suck. That being done, Kiku smiled at him, eyes dancing with mirth and amusement and drew back. "Arigato.." He said once. "Please excuse me now. I believe you need some time alone to deal with your problem." That being said, he got up and left, leaving Germany staring after him and gaping like a fish.

It was confirmed. Unwitting or full knowing, Ludwig was dating a complete tease.

* * *

><p>So how many still think of Kiku as the cute lil innocent one now? XDXD<p>

Read and review please~


	9. Love

Ahahahaha~~~~ Hihi Minna-sama~~~~ Suboi Airi Desu~~~~ Well for one.. This seems like it's going to be my last chapter due to the fact that I have cancelled Sunrise and nobody has given me any new words to write about. But not to worry.. I already have an idea for another GerJap fic using the Cardverse~ Still, if you do want more Moments, you can always request ^^

Aaaanyway, this chappie, Love is not a drabble. Not anymore. It's like it own story already and I give you fair warning, It Is Not A Happy Ending. Stemmed from the word Love, here is the last Moment until I have new words, please enjoy, Love Hurts Both.

**Start~**  
>Love hurts. It hurts not only the person who loves, but the person who is loved. That Kiku knew from firsthand experience. His first love.. That strange Caucasian man that often visited Chuugoku-san in the past. Trading opium. Iggirisu-san. From when did he fall in love with that person? He could not say for certain. Perhaps it was simply the odd difference that first enthralled him. The green eyes, <em>green!<em> the white skin that was so unlike his own, the yellow hair, _yellow! Of all colours! It was royal!_and the different way of speaking.. He was so different.. Perhaps that was what had drawn him in.

It was alien.. but strangely fascinating.. And maybe his curiosity made him fall in love.. He did not know, but the speculation seemed plausible.. When those green eyes had their attention turned to him.. he was flattered. Why would someone so unique look at plain him? He had little to give. His eyes were a dull, lifeless brown. His hair, was simple black and not in a style that was worth mentioning. He spoke little and gave little to anyone. He was so plain. Plain and unmemorable.

Still, those green eyes turned to him. They befriended him. They talked to him and laughed with him. They gave him roses... This made the heart in Kiku's chest beat wildly. It was unnatural, but some say that love was unnatural so perhaps it was natural that way..? It was odd. It was very odd to feel nervous when the other came to visit. To have that feeling in his stomach. To have this warm feeling come to him whenever he was complimented. It felt that he mattered. He mattered to someone. He was special. He.. he was happy then. He was very happy then. But love would always lead to hurt. He would learn that.

England left. His Asa-san deserted him. Not a word was said to warn him of the departure at all. Japan was abandoned. It hurt.

Perhaps he was not so special after all. Perhaps he did not matter at all. Perhaps it was all a trick, to let him open up. Perhaps he was just being used. If that was the case, he should be happy that it has stopped. But he wasnt. Kiku remembered collapsing on the harbour, seeing the person that he thought actually liked him, leave without a single goodbye. It was sad. He didnt like it. He also remembered tears. Tears and staying there until someone, he forgot who, dragged him away and back to his house. He remembered pain.

He found out that England left because the business that was being held here was bankrupt, and since there was no profits.. He left. He left because Japan could not give him what he wanted. He left because Japan could not ensure that the business was good and viable. He left because Kiku was not a good business partner. So the only reason why England wanted to befriend him.. was for those reasons. And since those reasons were not achieved.. he left. If Kiku wanted people to ot leave him.. then he would need to ensure that he was strong. He was beneficial. Kiku needed to be perfect in order to keep the ones he liked close to him. That was what he learned and decided to be from now on.

But it sill did not help the pain.

There, he went into isolation, unable to face the world. Unable to gather himself. If he showed the world how weak he was.. he would not be strong, nor would he be perfect. Then nobody would like him. And.. they would use him. They would use him, and take all they can get before tossing him away once they were done. If this was the world that Kiku lived in.. It was a world where it would be nice not to exist to them. Isolation. Only him.. and the people he trusted. His family, and..

England tried to come back, he knew. He tried to come back twice. But Japan refused to see him. He refused to let him see how affected he was over this loss. The loss of him. He did not want to let England see how weak and useless he was.. He did not want England to hate him more. No, he did not want that at all. The fact that England came back.. Why..? To see his mettle? If that was the case.. then Japan had failed the test horrible. If it was to set up new businesses, then why did he not say that when he left? Why not a promise of 'I will be back'? Why would he abandon him without a word? After the second time, England did not return. Japan cried some more.

From then on, Japan made sure that only the people he knew would be inside his land. Any outsiders, aliens would be sentenced to death. With that, he was left alone. Mostly at least. Netherlands still visited him regularly. That was his hope. He was another alien figure.. But a figure that did not hurt him. In fact.. the Netherlands seemed to be kind to him. Treated Japan like some kind of little brother, perhaps? In that case.. maybe not all aliens were bad..? But Kiku was too scared to find out. He clung on to what he had and pushed away what he did not have. He never wanted to be hurt like that again.

His isolation of two hundred years was proof that Kiku Honda did have a heart.

The next time he fell in love, it was with the person that he had lived beside all his life. The person that had tried to care for him since his early childhood. When he realised that he was in love, again, Kiku did not know. But what he did know was that he no longer wanted to be brothers with him. No, he wanted to be on an equal standing. He no longer wanted to be thought of as a child. A little brother. A family relation. He wanted more. But no matter how much he tried, his efforts seemed to be.. unyielding of any results. His relationship with China stated to decline. It became from displeasing, to bad. But Kiku could not bear to think of ever losing the one he loved. No, he wanted to make sure that China would always stay with him. Always be together. Forever.** Always..**

That was when Germany came to him. An alliance. A chance. An opportunity to make sure that China would be his, always and forever. His own, and nobody but his. Completely one hundred percent **mine. **They say obsessive love is like a cancer in the heart. But whose heart are they talking about? Yao's? Kiku's? Or.. Kuro...?

For when obsession came into it, so did Kuro. And where Kuro came, there came darkness. Days and days on end Kiku would be unconscious while Kuro rampaged around. Doing all that he pleased, and all that gave him joy. Joy that Kiku himself had never really understood. When Kiku opened his eyes he saw blood, and gore and pain and suffering. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he was on his way to the axis training. Once that was done, he would return to where he was stationed before, but before he got there, he would blink and when his eyes opened, he would be in bed.

Days flew by like a dream. He did not know how much has passed from one transition to another, and Kuro withheld all that **your pathetically weak mind would not be able to process** he could not handle. he knew bits and pieces. he knew and overview, but he did not fully understand what was going on. But then again, Kuro had always done that to him. He could never know how far Kuro went. But as for Yao-**the one that will be ours..**Kiku did not see him for a long time. Not since he said 'I am sorry' and unsheathed his sword. What had happened to him? Was he alright? Was everything fine? Was he very hurt and injured? With these thoughts, he fell back into slumber.

What he knew next was... Kuro rejoicing. Something about Yao finally becoming his. Something.. something.. and a fade to black

When he woke up, Japan was failing. Japan was losing the war. And he knew that his people was suffering. He could feel their pain and terror. He wanted it to stop. He wanted it to stop so badly. He went to his emperor... his king was powerless as well. What had Kuro done..? Stepping pout of the palace he fell back into darkness. But even when Kuro was in charge, he could feel one horrible burning sensation. Pain. _Painpainpainpainpain_everywhere. It hurt so much.. So much..

The next thing he knew.. he was at the hospital. The doctors were saying something about being mentally unstable.. Schizophrenic.. multiple personalities... and he was drugged back to sleep. In those flashes where he woke, he saw America.. England.. the allied forces.. Yao..? Golden eyes started at him hatefully, spite and disgust in his every feature. Around his shoulders was the arm or Russia. That smiling face soon led him away. Not before turning back of course and mouthing a few words. _Isnt your love simply wonderful..?_

China himself looked hurt. Something that he himself did to the other. The person he wanted to keep close and love and cherish. the person he wanted to be with forever. He had hurt. He had hurt horribly. Is love.. it was a dangerous thing. He thought back of his previous love, England. Perhaps he knew how dangerous his love was. Perhaps that was why he ran away. he did not want to be loved in such a way. Kiku's love would hurt the ones that was supposed to be protected by it. Kiku's love was dangerous. This was a lesson, Kiku swore never to forget. If he wanted to love another person again.. he would do do by keeping as far away as possible. It would be the best. That night, with that lesson, Kiku Honda stopped his heart and cried again.

But even with his tears, he knew that his heart was no longer beating.

Love hurts. It huts the person who loves, and it hurts the person who is loved. This was something that Kiku Honda learned. He promised himself he would never fall in love again. It was not worth it. It would hurt not only him, but the other party as well. He did not deserve to love anyway, since he would only cause hurt for the one he loved. He was a broken person, with multiple personalities, an unstable mind, and was covered so deep in sin that he did not even have the strength to move forwards. How could he move forward when he never knew the full extent of what he did? How could he ever apologise when he knew he probably did things that simply could not be apologised for? He did not even know how far he went.. How can he do anything, when he was unable to be sure of himself..?

Such a person.. such a person did not deserve love, or even pity. He did not deserve sympathy. In fact, he did not deserve anything at all. So he calmly took all the negative words thrown to his face everyday. He made sure that he would always try his best to apologise for the things that he had done, knowingly or unknowingly. And he knew he could never stop doing it, because there would never be an end in sight where he would finally be worthy of anything. The world was dull and grey, and that was how it was supposed to be. So he created a world where he would be worth something. His world of 2D. His escape. His lifeline. His safety, for without it, he would have surely drowned into a pit of depression.

He forgot about love. It wasnt meant for him. He put his shields up. He would never fall in love again. Love was out to hurt him, and hurt the one he loved as well. He would not let another be hurt by him,. He would not let the person he cared about be hurt by him. Even if he needed to push that person away with all his might. It was for both their own good. Kiku would not be hurt again. And neither would the one he loved.

That was why when blue eyes turned to him and a small smile graced the German nation's face the next time, Honda Kiku only returned it with a small nod, turned, and walked away.  
><strong>End~<strong>

A bit sad I think, ending this on a sad note.. But this is what came out at the end. I hope you enjoy it~ And if you want more, you know what to do~ Leave a review and a word for me to write on~ ^^ Thank you for all your support~~

This marks the end of Moments In Our Lives. Thank you for sticking with me all the way here and I hope you will support my other works and works of this pairing in the future~ Thank you all for your gracious support~~

And for a mini update, my GerJap pairing for my Rp did not work out. But I still support this pairing~ ^^

Another mini update~ We have a request~~ Next chapter will be Cross-dressing~~~ ^^ Thank you Rune- Yami for the request~~


	10. CrossDressing

Hihi all~~! Suboi Airi here once again~! This time with request word, Cross-dressing, by _Rune-Yami_~~! Thanks for requesting~!

The next chapter is called_ After _requested by_ UnitedNations_~~~! Please stay tuned for it~! ^^

If you wish to request, the review button bars nobody~ ^^ But enough of, me, on with the story~!

* * *

><p><em>Kiku,<em>

_I'll be out today shopping for things around the shopping district. Call me if you are anywhere close by, and I'll meet up with you. I'll see you when I get back for dinner._

_Love,_  
><em>Ludwig<em>

Kiku looked at the note and sighed. This was troublesome indeed, and it seemed to have messed up his plans for the day..

It was three days until their anniversary, and Kiku has ordered something custom made for his love to give him during the celebration. The item was ready for collection only from that day itself, and Kiku knew he would not be able to get it within the next two days since there seemed to be an sudden emergency meeting that would take up all this time the next day until the evening after.. and by then the shop would have been closed!

Three months he has spent designing every last detail, and planning all of this out, and a sudden meeting had made it so rushed. Now not only was it rushed... the one the present was intended for would be there as well! Kiku could not help but give another sigh.. What could he do..? He knew that his boyfriend could spot him a mile away, and if he was spotted, then the other would come up to him immediately, or at least call him to ask why he did not call and simply ask for them to meet up. He did not want the other to think that he did not want his company or was not being honest in the relationship...

The district itself was small, so it would be easy to bump into each other. If that happened, the surprise would be ruined! What could he do...

His eyes fell on his manga collection.

Flinging open his wardrobe, he started to dig out the clothes inside with much enthusiasm. _Ludovihi_ was sure to be unable to recognise him!

+line break~+

Ludwig was scanning for the perfect present. He knew it was late, and that he should have done it much earlier, but work was calling him, and he always seemed to never find anything perfect for his beloved. Even then, due to that Emergency meeting that was announced only that day, made him realise just how little time he had to pick something out. Three days cut to only one. That was a lot of time suddenly gone.

All of a sudden, he found himself looking at a very cute and pretty girl at one of the window screens of a shop peering in. He did not know why, but he could not tear his eyes away from that lady.

She was a lovely lithe thing that wore wore a baggy lacy cream top that was further enhanced by the stylish light brown jacket. A long silver necklace hung from her delicate neck and glittered in the sunlight. Around her hips was a sassy thin black belt that dangled at the side and accentuated the bottom that was clad in shorts that showed off her creamy, smooth thighs. Her well formed calves were half hidden by fur boots that ended with relatively high heels.

Her long black hair was held in place by a thick hairband, and dark shades framed her cherubic face while hiding her eyes. She was carrying a pretty white sling bag that she gripped tightly as she leaned forward to peer at the goods displayed.

Ludwig had to shake his head to get rid of the thoughts screaming on how attractive she was and how gorgeous she looked. He had Kiku Verdammit! Why was this happening? Ever since they formed their relationship, his eyes had never once wondered to another person, and his thoughts never strayed from that one body. So why..?

Crap she was turning around! He hastily looked away and tried to look nonchalant. When that happened, he noticed the many stares from the other males around that she was getting and he instinctively growled and glared, warning them to back off. Some of them had very predatory looks, but they were quickly wiped off when they sensed the ferocious aura coming from him.

Good. Nobody had the right to look at what was his except for awe and the occasional wishing look. But never would he allow what he cared about to be preyed upon. That little piece of Heaven was his alone- Wait 'his'! Heaven!

He shook his head again. What was wrong with him! And when the anniversary was only in three days! Where was his sense of unwavering loyalty? He mentally apologised to Kiku for betraying him like this. But he did not stop from stalking the girl sneakily, and sending warning glares to anyone who looked at her in the wrong light, until she took a cab home.

Of course, right after that, he found what seemed to be the best choice for his partner, and returned home to see kiku preparing dinner. Leaning across the counter to use his weight to cut the vegetables, the image of that woman from before leaning inwards to peer in the store flashed across his mind. Immediately he rushed to the bewildered other and enveloped him in his arms, trying to get as much essence of Kiku as he could, from his scent, to the way he felt in his arms, to the body heat, everything. He needed to concentrate on Kiku as much as possible and drown out everything else.

Hopefully that would wipe away those thought of that other woman, though he did wonder if she was fine and well after that even though he was somehow very sure that she was.

That night, the both of them slept with slightly confused and trouble minds hoping the other would not find out their secret and apologising for it. Because yes. That 'woman' did notice Ludwig stalking. And 'she' hoped he would not go though the cosplay closet any time soon.  
>+Owari+<p>

* * *

><p>So anyway, drop me a review and tell me what you think, or if you have any requests, feel free to tell me ^^<p>

Hope you enjoyed all of this, and thanks for the support~!


	11. After

Hihi All~~~ Suboi Airi Desu~~~~ How are all of you? Good I hope~ Anyway, Special thanks to UnitedNations for this chapter called After~~~ Whoooo~~~ +claps and throws confetti around+ This scene is right after WW2, so it does have a darker theme to this. If you do not like ti, or are especially sensitive to these kinds of things, please skip this chapter and wait for the next one~ Yes, a next one~~

The next Chapter will be Pasta, requested from Lollipop-Otakuu +claps and cheers+ Thank you for your support~ And that's enough of me, on with the story~~

Start~

World War Two.  
>Shame and ruin.<p>

For once after a long time, Germany was let out of house arrest. Even then, it was under constant surveillance from the allied powers. One day to go wherever he wished. One day of some margin of freedom.

He choose to go to the hospital.

Why the hospital? Why not somewhere else? Why not to a memorial? Why there?  
>Because of something precious that was kept hidden in white walls.<br>Something he loved.  
>Something.. not quite right.<p>

Clearing his throat, he tried to get the attention of the nurse at the reception.

"Yes? May I help you?" Came the automatic lines of a bored nurse. It was overused and cold and sterile, just like the place she was in.

"I would like to visit a.. a patient here.." It hurt to say those words. A patient. Someone who was once so great, reduced to such a state. Trapped behind locked doors in an unfeeling white room. Germany tried to keep all emotions off of his face. He had to be strong.

"May I have his name, sir."

A lump in his throat. A name crawled up and withered away. How could he say it just like that? It made the situation seem.. so much more real. An impossible situation.. brought to reality. A situation that should not have been in the first place.

"The name..."  
><em>Pain. Horror. Shock.<em>  
>"The name is.."<br>_Denial. Disappointment. Anguish._  
>"It's.."<br>_How can this be real?  
>It was not supposed to end this way...<em>

"Sir, I will need his name in order to know what ward he is in" Came the flat, mechanical words. This time, there seemed to be some annoyance. Not so unfeeling perhaps?

Germany steeled himself, and with a torturous wrench of will, a name managed to force themselves into the open. He felt dizzy. Like he needed to sit down. Or vomit. But he could not move to do any of these.

"The room you want.."

He hardly listened to the nurse. He knew where the room was. He had been there once before. And he could never have forgotten. Turn left, forty-seven steps. Up the stairs, twenty three steps. Down the hallway, twelve steps. Turn left, seventeen steps. Turn right. Enter.

The next building, second story, section D, Room two.

He mechanically took the visitors pass and let his feet lead him to the entrance of the door. A door that he could not enter. A door that he could never open.

On the door was a file. On the file, words or reference.

Honda Kiku  
>Isolation room two.<br>Suffering from insanity

There he broke down. His shields cracked and fell into dust. He lost the strength to even stand, and his legs gave up on him, Silent sobs started to wreck his body, and his head bowed down in shame, and sorrow.

There was nothing but a broken man, crumbling before a locked metal door. "I'm sorry.." He whispered. "I am so so sorry..."

From in the room, a voice, _it used to be warm.. is used to be so warm and tender and sweet.. Why had it changed..?_ started to be heard. It was filled with pain _This should not be the end.._ rage _you were always so calm and poised and perfect_ and despair._ I have failed you.._

Throughout the hall way, the voice could be heard, echoing, bouncing off the walls, trapped in the cold white cage of the hospital hallway, unable to be free.

Inside the room,  
>Honda Kiku,<br>**SCREAMED**

End~

Now if you want an explanation of why Japan is insane, I would blame it on split personalities. in his case, Kuro. America, being the kind nation he is, after defeating Japan locked him up because he was clinically insane with split personalities. I can go on with my whole theory about it, but that would be boring.

Anyway, thank you for your support~ I do appreciate it very much~ Please continue to support me~

And since I'm still waiting for more requests, Pasta is currently my last one.. So please drop me a review about what you think, and a request for a next chapter ^^ Thank you~


	12. Pasta

Hihi all~~~~ This chapter is Pasta, request submitted by Lollipop-Otakuu +claps+ Anyway, I knew that this is supposed to be about Germany and Japan, but this chapter is about Italy's relationship with Germany and Japan and his point of view within it all. Meaning to say, there is no actual appearance by our two main characters in this story..

Stiil, I hope you like it~

* * *

><p>Italy hummed while he waited for the water to boil. He was going to cook pasta for his friends~ They both seemed to be very hesitant about their relationship, so he wanted to help them out~<p>

..Even though he was disappointed that Germany did not choose him, after the Valentines incident where he basically said no, what could he expect? He missed a great chance.. But he did not want to stop waiting for the person who would fulfill the promise. Call him a romantic but..

But now he was going to help his friends, with the help of Pasta~ While the water boiled he thought back at the relationship on the Axis. Him and Germany came first, the Japan became a part of their family. At first it was odd, having Japan around. A stoic and serious person that was very unlike himself. He could honestly say that he was very confused at the other's behavior, but Japan was not mean to him or pick on him, so he was fine with him.

_The water was boiled and he added the pasta and started with the sauce._

Of course when Japan told him that he did appreciate his arts, Italy was very happy. It was basically there and then that he decided that Japan would be a very good friend. From there it grew to turn Japan from someone who was his friend, to someone whom he knew he could trust.

Very different from his and Germany's relationship. Both of them were very lonely people and he wanted to be friends because of that. In his case, it was because he was simply to week and needy to find people that did not scorn or laugh at him, or find him worthless and tiresome. In Germany's case it was because he did not know how to make friends. Loneliness was not something he liked. And he knew it would have been the same for Germany. From there they became friends fast.

Oddly enough, Japan never seemed to get in between their friendship, preferring to stand at the side, or even out of the picture completely. Because of that, he did not realise that the two seemed to be closer until a good deal later. And then, he had thought that they would leave him behind. He scratched his head sheepishly at the though, remembering his nightmare and the letter that he wrote because he was so fearful of that event occurring.

_Turn off the fire, and drain the pasta and put it on nice plates~_

Of course, later on Germany did come to him to say that he was not forgotten and Japan made some special red bean sweets to help pull the cover over any blowing winds of doubt and nervousness. Of course, it did not help Italy's suspicions of Japan because he did make dinner for everyone... But later on, when he he managed to tell this to Germany, the other just told him that Japan was the one who found the note when he was cleaning his house. Should Japan have really wished to make Italy go away, all he needed to do was burn it or hide it, since he would have known that Italy would soon distance himself from the rest of them, effectively reaching the goal. From there, Italy's trust of Japan grew.

... But when that he thought about it after the whole fiasco.. Japan found the note when cleaning Germany's house... and then he cooked dinner at Germany's house... It seemed that Japan was already half living in Germany's house since then! That also made Italy curious to how close the two were. That was when he started to watch them more intently and from there, found out that they may have liked each other. Despite all his attempts, they were both just so hesitant to move to a relationship.

_The sauce was done and now pour the sauce on the pasta and add cheese._.

In the end, he seemed to almost give up, when they managed to suddenly get hooked together during Christmas when he left them alone. [A very good plan, or so he told himself. Plan a party for the three of them at Japan's , then leave halfway~ Germany will not be able to leave since he would have no good reason and if he did leave the Japan would be left alone on Christmas and he knew that Germany would not do that] Now here they are. n a relationship.. going once again at a snail's pace of improving. They loved each other, that he knew, but sometimes the sheer difference of each other's cultures and expectations was almost heartbreaking.

But Italy was going to try and help. Just like they had helped him fight away his loneliness and fears, he would help them fight theirs.

_Finish the garnish and done~_

Food was a good way to ensure that situations stays more or less nice and steady. And the situation was going to need to be nice and steady if he wanted to help them.  
>"Veee~ Doitsu Doitsu~ Nihon~ Pastaaaaa~~~"<p>

* * *

><p>Annnnd that's it folks~ I dont have any moire requests for anything so it seems that this would be the last until I get a request. Thank you fall all the support guys~ You all are wonderful~~ +Confetti+ My request box is always open, so if you ever do feel like reading more, just drop one in~ Until then, Bai Bai~~~<p>

Suboi Airi


	13. Rain

Wow, this came out very late. It was supposed to be s short one, but then I got into the theme of Celibacy and peer pressure and the tough decision especially when paired with a partner who obviously wants what you may not be ready to give ^^; I just hope there are no more spelling errors... .

And this Chapter is Rain~~ Requested by Lulu Ritsu ^w^ A bid round of applause for Lulu Ritsu everyone~~~ +Cheers and claps+

* * *

><p>It was not uncommon for it to rain in Japan. And it was a myth that every time it rained it meant that Kiku was crying. Why if that was the case, he would probably be crying half the day away. Not a productive use of his time. Not to mention that it would probably worry his Koi very much if he ever caught him crying.<p>

Kiku never intended to cry in front of Ludwig anyway. His boyfriend was a very strong person and he wanted to be strong as well. For him. He would always try to hide his sadness away from him. Try to show him a strong front. But here he was, standing in the garden. In the rain. Letting the rain wash away all his troubled thoughts.

It was calming in a way. The feeling of water cascading down him. Like a waterfall. The waterfalls he used to be go to when he was stressed or wanted to meditate. Of course it was different. The pressure was different. The surrounding was different. But the feel was the same.

Kiku closed his eyes. He knew what all the others were gossiping about. When they were going to consummate in their relationship. When they would, in America-san's words, 'make it official'. But wasn't it official enough? The fact that they were in a relationship that was acknowledged by both parties enough? Did they really have to engage in intercourse before it was accepted by the world..?

Kiku frowned at the thought. He tried. He really did. He let the other hold hands with him, and now they even hugged.. Cuddled.. On the sofa when they watched shows together. He knew the other wanted more. More than what he was allowed at the current moment.. How much would be enough..? Until they went all the way?

Kiku unconsciously pulled the yukata around him closer, covering himself more. Should he listen to the rest of the world? Should he finally allow Ludwig to.. Go all the way..? Should he give himself up fully? They loved each other, he knew. He knew that with all his heart. But was that a good enough reason to give up his first time? Something he knew he could never take back should he give away..? It all seemed too much to think about.

'Kiku...?' came the concerned voice of his boyfriend.. And perhaps future.. Lover...? Should he..? Could he..?

Germany wondered around the house looking for his leibling. Kiku had disappeared from sight after the meeting, looking quite troubled. Well as troubled as Japan could look at least. He knew his boyfriend had a poker face. Many times he could not even start to guess what the other was thinking or even feeling. It made him feel like a bad partner, but after some intense concentration and training his observation skills around the other, he seemed to at least be able to decipher the other's feelings, which he felt was a very good accomplishment.

Still, he wondered what had the other so troubled. He knew that Japan was a very sensitive nation by nature, and that many things could make him uncomfortable, although he did put up an unaffected front. He sincerely hoped that it wasn't something he did. He never tried to offend the other or tried to push him into things he did not want to do. Even though he did admit it was trying at times. Especially when the other teased him but left him hanging. It honestly made him tired of using his hand. But he was not sure if the other was intentional or not. At times he would feel like the other wanted him, then suddenly he would grow shy and scoot away. As he said, it was frustrating at times, but he was not going to push. If Kiku was going to allow him in, then he wanted it to be special and wholly certain that he wanted it.

Walking to the back, he spotted Kiku from the open sliding doors that led to the garden. But what was he doing getting drenched by the rain..? His back was towards the house, so Ludwig could not see any expression except that he seemed to be trying to pull the thin yukata closer to him.. Why..? Why was he there? Why did he go out without an umbrella? Why was he in such a position..? So many mysteries from a mysterious man... But those mysteries were worrying ones..

"Kiku...?" he softly called out, not wanting to startle the other. Kiku was like a frightened rabbit at sometimes. Willing to bound away at any jerk or twitch from the world. Ludwig knew that he needed to be gentle to the delicate person that he loved and cherished. He tried to be. He really did. And he knew his Leibling knew that. But he couldn't help himself sometimes. Being gentle or delicate was something he was not born with being good at. Sometimes, wanted more than what the other was ready for. Kiku was a gorgeous person.. He couldn't help himself.

Still, it seemed that kiku heard him. Hands released themselves from gripping cloth and hung by his sides. Still Kiku did not turn towards him. Something that made him knew that there was something very wrong. Kiku hated to be shown the backs of anybody. It reminded him of his betrayal, as well as his fear of being left behind. Something that had taken very long for Ludwig to find out. Something that Kiku wanted to keep secret due to fear and shame. It was a night to remember, Kiku feeling brave enough to trust him with his fears and pains. Kiku was someone who hated to reveal his pains and fears and weaknesses... In fear of people disliking him.. In fear that he would be abandoned of he was thought of as weak. In fear of being alone.. For that, he kept strong and mum about his fears. For that, he never let his back be shown to anybody if possible unless to prove a point. Even when walking away, he would turn back at least once after three steps..

Kiku not turning around, in the rain, standing almost uncaring was something that scared Ludwig. He was afraid.. Something had happened to Kiku.. And he wanted to make it better.

"Kiku..?" he tried again, this time louder and stepping closer towards the other. He was still in the house, and kiku still outside though. Kiku needed personal space. This time though, at the call, Kiku turned around. He turned around, and smiled.

Ludwig was taken aback. Smiling.. Was not always a good thing with Kiku. He sometimes smiled to mask his worst feelings. Feelings he could not properly repress with his usual stoic face. Ludwig was half on guard and half relieved, because that smile looked real. Like he could trust it. But still...

"Ludovihi.. Koi.. The rain feels wonderful. Would you like to join me..?" Kiku called out to him. His voice smooth without any tremors, and his smile making enhancing the warmth in his eyes.

Ludwig gave out a small sight of relief. It seemed that the worries were for nothing. The thing about Kiku not turning was probably because kiku did not hear him or something. Everything was fine. But why did it seem that those beautiful brown orbs seem lightly lifeless..? Before he could muse about it longer, he heard kiku call him again.

"Koi..? Is there something wrong..?" the head tilted to the side slightly in confusion. Brown eyes blinked at him and brows frowned in slight concern.

Ludwig shook his head. "I was worried since you disappeared so soon after the meeting. Are you alright..?" he asked, just in case, though all his worries were assured. Kiku smiled sweetly in reply. It was a small smile, but for kiku it was big enough to be considered a normal one.

"What are you doing in the rain? You might get sick." Ludwig said, his sensible part of him taking over. To that, Kiku only smiled again. The he put fort a hand. "Join me..? Watashi no koibito..?"

It was only then that Ludwig realised that Kiku was standing in the rain, and how much that thin yukata showed off, plastering itself to his pale skin. His dark hair was plastered on his face, but in a way that made it all the more attractive. The smile, he realised, had turned coy and his eyes held a teasing tone to it. Kiku had to know what he wad doing...

"Please...?" the voice wafted out to him, a slight whine and purr attached. Ludwig could do no more against a hurricane in the storm at sea.

Swallowing a gulp, he found himself walking towards Kiku without a thought. He stopped a few paces before him, unsure what his boundaries were. He coughed slightly and looked away in embarrassment. "Er.. We're going to be sick if we get caught in this for too long. Lets get back an-" his words stopped at the feeling of a small and slender body pressing up against him. He could only stare in shock.

"k-kiku..?" he said nervously trying hard to ignore the trails of water dripping down pale skin making cloth hug every part of the insanely attractive man that was smiling coyly at him. Ludwig wondered if Kiku always wore his yukata so loose as the water dragged it down revealing more pale flesh. The heat from the other's body being pressed close to his own did nothing to help his situation. Then again, nor did the sexy "mmmh..." that kiku let out as he leaned his head on his chest.

He forced himself to stay still. If he moved... He wansnt sure his actions could be called appropriate. Not with big doe eyes looking at him in such a manner.. Not with that tongue that darted out to catch a lucky drop of rain.. Not with those hands resting delicately on him. Not with the rain making his clothes leave nothing to the imagination.

"Ludovihi..?" He heard kiku ask. He swallowed the lump and looked at the other in the eye, hoping that he would not be distracted by the body pressing against him.. The warmth...

"Kiss me..."

The whisper was soft in the pitter patter of the rain, but Ludwig haired it. He heard it clearly. He looked at Kiku in shock. The other only smiled back, pouty lips pursing up slightly more. Was this...? No... He only asked for a kiss. He could do that.. A kiss..

Leaning down, lips met lips. It was a very rare occasion, and he had to be careful with it. After staying there for a few seconds, he reluctantly pulled back. Blue eyes met brown for a moment before soft hands pulled him down again for another hard kiss. It was much more heated then before. Ludwig closed his eyes again and let some of his restraint go. Licking Kiku's lips to ask for entrance, access was quickly granted. Tongues danced around each other in a fierce heat. Ludwig dimly felt kiku pull him closer and he responded by wrapping his arms around the slender waist to glue their together. The kiss was a heavy one. One that he only managed to dream about so far, and it was by far, much better. Ludwig listened to the call of his body and started to make the kiss more heated and passionate, tilting Kiku's head more and forcing him to face further upwards so that he could have more access to that mouth. He could feel Kiku responding and simply comply with each action accordingly tilting his head to allow better access.

Ludwig could feel himself become aroused at the heat of the kiss, and having kiku press against him made it worse. He.. He had to stop before he went any further.

He broke the kiss, both parties panting harshly. He stared at kiku's lips. Once pretty pink lips were now red with abuse and swelled slightly. They were parted into an 'o' and were utterly entrancing.

"Ludwig..." Kiku breathed softly, eyes lidded ad flirty as the lips became a coy and sultry smile. He practically purred out the next words. "Do you want more..?"

Ludwig's eyes darkened in lust and in reply he slammed his lips hard against Kiku's in another kiss. The ministrations made Kiku give out soft moans that only made him further aroused. "Kiku.." he breathed as he broke the kiss again. "You are so undeniably sexy..." and he dived down to start to nibble on the exposed neck that the heavy rain had pushed out of place. A soft whimper was awarded to him as he did so, makin him smirk at that. The sound was so erotic.

He could feel Kiku's hand clutch his clothes to pull himself closer to him and started to rub his chest against his own, eliciting arousing mewls that drove Ludwig crazy. He wanted the other now. He wanted the other badly. His hands started to slowly push the yukata off Kiku's shoulders to expose more of that pale skin as he started to kiss whatever skin was exposed.

It was then, so close to Kiku, that he felt a shiver run through the slender body. he paused. Straightening himself up, he looked at Kiku in concern. This was not a shiver of pleasure. He didnt know what was, but he had held Kiku in his arms before, and knew how it felt like then Kiku trembled in excitement. Had he gone too far? Was there something wrong with what he was doing..? Was he cold from the rain..? Ludwig peered at the other. "Kiku..?"

Kiku shook his head slightly. "Why did you stop..?" He looked at him and pouted. It was adorable and almost undeniable. Almost. What made it deniable was something he just could not pin point. He was not sure what it was, on his boyfriend's face, but something was nagging at him slightly. It was small and insignificant a thought, but it was still there. What should he listen to..?

"Are you okay..?"

"Yes, I am fine. I'm just slightly cold..."

It was a very plausible reason, and very logical. they were in the cold, rain, therefore he feels uncomfortable.

"If you are cold, we could go inside and continue whatever we were doing here. The rain is slightly chilly.." He began but was cut of when kiku shook his head in protest. "Here." He said. "If we are going to do anything. we are going to do it here." Ludwig, frowned slightly. It was rare that Kiku was so adamant about something not concerning his culture customs, anime or swords. It was actually quite arousing. but there was something wrong.. a slight tremble in the voice..? He was not sure... Either was he bent down and kissed him softly, taking in the feel of Kiku, before starting to roam again.

Still, he only did it with half a mind. He wanted to go back to how it was before, but the nagging thought was still there.. And it wasn't going away.. That worried him a lot. Was Kiku hiding something from him? What was it? And why..? With such thoughts, the feeling of excitement was soon replaced by worry. He stopped.

"Kiku.. Let's stop." He said, pulling himself away and taking a step back. He was rewarded with a whine and a begging look.. But begging for what..? It was not to tally a sensual kind of pleading.. it seemed slightly.. frantic..? Was that what it was..?

"Why..? Don't you like it?" Kiku asked advancing to him. "You don't find me attractive anymore..? You don't want me..?"

He felt Kiku press against him. The other was so cold... He looked into brown eyes, that were in a whirlwind of emotion, raging in such turmoil, he couldn't decipher what was going on, only that it wasn't good. What was happening..?

"kiku, no, you're not yourself. I don't want it like this." Ludwig tried to reason with him. He didn't want to make him upset, but he knew that there was something wrong and when something was wrong and Japan didn't want anybody to know, it would take a miracle for it to get pass..

But then again, usually such secrets did not affect him as heavily as it did then. What on Earth could have made his usually calm and serene boyfriend so.. frantic..?

"But I am myself!" came the slightly angry reply. "what are you saying?"

"Kiku, no. I'm sorry, but I just dont want to have you like this." He held firm on his stance. To prove it, he took two steps back from kiku and held him away so the other could not come any closer. He almost wanted to retake that stance when he saw Kiku visibly wilt under his harsh gaze. "Kiku.."

"Why..? Why dont you want me..? I wont let you do it ever again.. why dont you want to take me when you have the chance?" brown eyes looked up at him, those emotions whirling still.

Germany took a breath. "Even if you say this is my only chance... I dont want our first to be like this." He cupped Kiku's face and made him look up when the other looked down, staring intently into brown eyes... Ludwig gasped and took a step closer to Kiku. It wasnt the rain. Kiku was _crying_... "Kiku.." He breathed out. What had happened..? What was going on..? Why was he crying..?

"Dont look at me like that."

His hand was pushed away and Kiku took a step back.

"I am fine" Kiku smiled at him ,just as before. Exactly as before. Including the certain wrongness that was so small he dismissed it earlier.

"See?" Kiku peered up at him, fake smile still in position, eyes as before, dead and lifeless.

It hurt him to see Kiku like that, in such a state. Looking at how he was dressed [he must be so cold..] and how the yukata has slipped of his shoulder completely [and due to him no less] crying in the rain trying to fool him even though he could tell that whatever it was was eating him so much he was crying in public and his usually perfect act had actually cracked this time... [on hindsight.. there were so many signs...]

"I'm fine see? Anyway, it's cold, so I'm going to go and take a shower now. I'll see you later tonight, please do not wait for me and eat dinner first." Kiku said as he slowly took a step back and turned to get away from the scene.. Get a way from him..

Before he could take more then three steps, Ludwig ran up to him and caught hold of his arm. He was surprised that he could though. Usually Japan was faster than him at sprinting or at least if not as fast, then able to doge his attempts to catch him. It was so easy this time.. Then again.. he was so cold.. and he didnt seem to be moving properly... It was as if.. he was turned numb from the cold and the rain, losing his reflexes. How long had he been standing there..? How long had he been suffering..?

"Kiku.."

He went up to the unmoving figure that did not once try to get away and held him from behind.

"I wont ask you to always come to me when you have a problem. I probably wont notice you even had a problem. I wont ask you to stop trying to be strong.. because you are a strong person.. But please.. dont force yourself."

He could feel Kiku stiffen at his words. Did he hit the correct target..? Did Kiku... force himself to act that way..? To press himself against him...? Why...? Why would he do something like that..? It was sad.. It was.. Hurtful..

"kiku..." he said, disappointment heard from every nuance. "Don't do this.." He said softly, holding Kiku close to him. "I dont want our time together to be one that is forced like that.. Kiku I love you." He turned the other around and gazed into brown eyes. "I dont want to make you do something you are unsure of doing... I dont want to make you do something you dont want to do... If we are going to do anything... I want it to be consensual, with no regrets."

At those words, Kiku's eyes started to change... Those tears, for they were tears, started to fall, but in a different manner..?

Germany could feel the other go closer to him and cling tight. His eyes closed in affection, understanding and loved when he heard the others next words, hugging the other in a protective embrace against the rest of the world, their thoughts, their pressure.

"Thank you."

He, and the rest of the world could wait until Kiku was ready. Nothing would make him force it again.

Not while he was the one Kiku was with.

The rain continued to fall with as much vigor as before, the pressure hard on the both of them. Still, they kept warm.

* * *

><p>Aaaand that's it~ ^w^ Once again, if you have any requests, please do not hesitate to ask for a chapter, but please give me a chapter title~ ^w^ So far, like every time, this seems to be the last chapter. We'll see now wont we?<p>

Give me a word everybody~ I'll write something for you guys about this very special Pairing~ Though I do have to say you may have to wait quite some time for this because from now on... I'm working~ And that means less time slacking and playing the computer... ;_; Still, I'll be able to write something, I just would probably make it short ^^;


	14. Perhaps

Hihi Minna-sama~~~ I is back for the time being~! How is you all? I hope you all is good~!

Anyway, enough of the baby talk XD I'm pretty sure that's not why you guys are here for anyway XD This chapter is Titled _Perhaps_, and the request is given by** hierocles-X**! +Claps and whoots+ Thanks so much for leaving a request for a new chapetr ^^ I hope you like this one ^^

* * *

><p>Germany looked up, earnestly, eyes brimming with hope, anxiousness and expectation. It was a big decision for him, and he hoped that the only thing that would come out of this was something good. Japan was a person filled with mysteries, and while he may have uncovered some, there are still many more he had still to discover.. But he knew that their relationship had already gone so far from what it was when they started out. They were understanding each other. They were compromising with each other. They could know when to stop or when to start without much thought now.<p>

He desperately hoped that that was enough.

Japan simply looked at him, eyes a fraction larger showing that he was in complete surprise. Well Germany had made a few hints that he was going to do something big, but he could understand the surprise. japan was probably not expecting this at all. He hoped it was not going too fast for the other. But now that he was in this position... it seemed that it could have been. Japan had not said anything for fifteen seconds... There was no reaction besides shock. Was that a positive signal..? He hoped so. He really really did.

Germany was a straightforward person, and usually he liked others to be like this, but in this case.. he was suddenly feeling like Japan's bendy words would be a lot less painful then a flat out no, even if the meaning was the same. Japan was the master of a thousand 'no's after all. And he knew how to say it and not let the other feel hurt because of it. But even if he did it in the most gentlest of fashions... He refused to go there. He had to think positive...

Japan's eyes stopped being so wide as he stared at the small box Germany held out in front of him.. Well... he was thinking about it obviously... And that was something definitely expected, that he would think about it.. But it still made Germany's heart race. While it was a slim possibility, he did hope the other would say 'yes' immediately... But logically speaking, that would most probably not be the case as it was being played out before him.

"Kiku..?" He forced out from the lump in his throat. He swallowed nervously. he knew that Kiku could see the signs of his absolute wreck of a composure, but since his boyfriend's eyes were on the box in his hands.. He forced out the question again.

Germany stared intently at Japan who bit his lips slightly and made a glance in his direction before looking back to the open box and back to him, and back to the box. He knew it! It was too fast for his boyfriend.. Kiku was not ready... Argh, his limbs were aching from the tense atmosphere and his awkward position did not make it any easier. He had tried to make it as romantic as possible.. Getting breakfast done, giving him a shoulder massage, making dinner... And it's not that he never did that before, but.. Okay, it did perhaps seem like any usual day... But he made an effort for dinner! Flowers were there, scented candles were there to mask the burnt smell from the kitchen due to him failing in making the most simplest of recipes due to his anxiety.. He was sure Kiku could smell it despite them... Dammit, he should have aired the whole house out the moment the food was burnt! Why couldn't he have been more capable at the most crucial of times? On other days he was not as... absolutely horrible as he was then..!

Japan opened his mouth, and if possible, Germany grew even more anxious at what his reply may be..

"Anou... "

Yes...?

"Well... "

...Yes...?

"Perhaps.."

..It was a rejection... He was sure of it. Japan was covering his mouth with his hands and those brown eyes were peering up at him every once in a while before looking down at the open box. He failed.. He was too early.. Japan needed more time.. It was not a good situation.. He was not comfortable enough yet... He should have made sure of a confirmation.. He should have made it more clear in the previous days what his intentions were... A hundred million things he should have done and he did not.. and now all of this was wasted. All of it. Every single thing.

"Perhaps..." Japan said again but Germany was no longer looking at him. Instead he was looking down on the floor and biting his lips in deep disappointment and sadness. He hoped he did not ruin this entire relationship... He loved Kiku. He loved him so much.. He did not want this to end because he was stupid.. Oh Gott, please let it not end here. Please let Kiku allow this to continue. Please let it be back to the way it was before. Please, Gott, please make it that this never happened at all. He slowly moved to pull the box back.

Soft hands stopped his hands from pulling back completely. Germany looked up in confusion. In confusion, and in hope. Japan was there with a slight smile on his face. Could it be..?

"Perhaps I should hold on to these before I truly make up my mind."

Germany was shocked to respond to the light kiss that Kiku gave him or the stroke on his face by Kiku's hands. He could only stare in a dazed wonder as Japan coaxed him to a standing position instead of the kneeling one he was in before and only followed blindly. He was too dumbfounded and could do nothing except watch as Japan slowly took the precious items from the box and held it tight. He could only gape as Japan pressed himself against him and gave him one last kiss before walking away, leaving him in his stupor, aside from the usual three steps turn he always did.

It was only five minutes later that Germany snapped out of it.

_Perhaps?_  
>"<strong>YES!<strong>"

In his personal room, Japan would later watch all the emotions that was displayed on his Darling's face at that few moments. What? Did you think he did not know what was coming? Germany was getting better, but he still needed to work on making his actions subtle, and the moment the first hint came, Japan was already scurrying around the house installing various hidden cameras from every possible angle to be able to forever keep such a moment. From there he also knew what the other went through to make such a perfect dinner.

He was watching the whole time. Fifteen batches of food he had went though... And if there was any imperfections, out it went! Luckily Japan managed to ensure that none was thrown out, except the really burnt ones, and the ones that were acceptable enough were given away. He knew he was going to be happy. And that his Koibito was going to be. Why not share his happiness with the children and the people on the street after all, yes?

Perhaps in a few decades, he would show all these recordings to Germany and perhaps get a few laughs from him.

For the time being, he gave out a small little giggle as he slipped the pair of beautiful matching rings, carefully engraved with symbols of Japan and Germany interwoven with each other, on a thin but strong silver chain that he put around his neck.

Perhaps..? No. Yes!

* * *

><p>KYAAAAAAH~~~! FINALLY IT HAPPENS~ JAPAN SAID YES~! +dances around+ Ah, but this is just engagement. The wedding and all would be way way way later, acording to Japan. ^^; Still, it's a step of progress~!<p>

And, surprisingly, I have yet another request~ The next chapter is requested by a guest that calls themselves **EatingIsMyThing** and they requested for thetitle Onsen. So Onsen it would be~ But I wont put any dirty stuff in there ^^; I wont write any tease or suggestive stuff for this current point of time. After August, I may though~ Depending~ ^w^

ANYWAY, thanks for continuing to suport my work~ I do appreciate it~ You are welcomed to leave a review or ask for a request anytime~ ^w^

Please continue to suport my work~

Suboi Airi


	15. The Recap chapter

Minna-sama~~~ Sorry for the long wait~

This chapter title was Onsen~ But after reading it, it's really just a chapter of how the story has been so far, so I wont consider this part of the request. It's like the episode in a show where nothing happens, except flashbacks of everything up top this point... The next chapter will be called Onsen as well, but it would actually be a short scene with Germany and Japan. I've already started writing it, so please wait for it~

* * *

><p>Kiku was alone in the house today. His fiancée was off for a bilateral meeting and he was alone in his house. It was calm and silent. Pochi and Tama were off playing with their pet friends and he was all alone in his house. Calm. Peaceful. Not that it was not calming or peaceful when the rest was in the house, but there was a difference to the atmosphere. Here, at this time, he could truly think and reminisce on the memories he had with Germany. He blushed slightly as he thought of him. He was happy now. Much more happy now.<p>

Sinking deeper in the onsen and letting the warm water sooth his tense muscles, Kiku decided to go down memory lane.  
>When he first saw Germany, he was still a child under Prussia. He was a tiny thing, hiding behind his brother and peering up with those big blue eyes. He was a beautiful child, one with a strong countenance. He knew he would go far. He was proven correct in the future.<p>

When he met Germany again, really met him again, the other was a strong and grown man. His countenance was the same, though his eyes became sharper and less wide. Japan was very impressed. He had grown so much in such a short time. But he was still young. He was still so young. So Japan looked away. He did not have the time or the willingness to take on a charge. He did not want to protect anybody, or take a child under his arm. He had his own problems to take care of before sticking his nose in other people's affairs.

Japan himself had went through heartbreak. He still liked England though. He still looked up to him. He could not truly bring himself to let go. His heart had stopped beating solely for him, but he could not help himself from looking with a slight longing.. It was not until the end of the first world war that he completely gave up on England. He did fight together with England then. He fought for and with him. He took care of the eastern nations that were his colonies when England could not. He kept them safe. But did he get any acknowledgement? No. He did not. And from there, he knew that England truly did not think of him as highly as he thought of England. There was no need to stay. There was no need to stay on a side that did not appreciate him and thought him inferior. There was no longer any need to be with those who could not respect him. So he left. He decided that he would not join England and the Allies if there was to be another war. He would not at all.

Japan sunk deeper into the onsen frowning. His thoughts were getting depressing… Perhaps he should not think of the past so much…? He frowned. The past was important though. He supposed he should just… hurry up his memories? No… It would not be good skip details. He took a breath and stated washing his hair.

World War Two. Germany came to him an offered him an alliance. To him, it was a chance. A chance to prove his worth to the whole world. To England, to the Allies, to every western nation that thought of him as 'Tiny Little Japan'. To his ex brother. That he has loved and hated. He was not looking at Germany at all. He didn't care. All his focus was on different things. It was only after so long of trainings together that Japan managed to see him as the person he is instead of just an Ally. And from there, he decided he liked this nation. He liked the attitude and the characteristics of the person underneath it all. He knew that he would be great friends should things go smoothly.

It was soon that he actually realized that Germany was… Attractive. He would never have thought to see a child, a mere child as being attractive and it shamed him greatly, but he could not help it. Germany loved to show off his body… And he could not help but observe.

He blushed at the thought and poured water on his head. He shook his head and tried not to think of bad thoughts. His memory lane would not distract him so easily.

Of course, he did not concentrate on this. He was focused more on China than Germany. But it was true that they did become closer. He would visit often and he would help out around the house.. He just did not see anything from it. He was just too distracted. The war and his ex brothers would take more priority.  
>The war did not end well for either of them. For himself… His darkness….<p>

Japan frowned in the onsen. Kuro… He was a deranged figure that was dangerous and sadistic without any form of mercy. He hoped that he would be gone for good but….

He was put in the hospital after the war. Suffering from insanity. He could not remember much, but it was painful. Kuro was not a nice person, even to himself. He did not know what happened then, but when he went back, he could hardly remember a thing. All he knew was that he was dressed in white, and could do nothing as America moved his hands to do things.  
>In the onsen, he shuddered. It was never nice thinking about those times. He was glad that Germany was not here. He would wonder what was taking Kiku so long and why he seemed so upset. Still he trudged on the memory.<p>

He worked hard. His people did not deserve such suffering. He worked as hard as he could to try and give his people the best. To restore them to their former pride and glory. It was a must. Still, he did keep tabs on his previous Allies now that he has a chance. He managed to meet with Germany every once in a while. It was not long that he realized his attraction to the German nation. He turned away. He would not love anymore. He would not. He could not. Never again.

In the onsen, Japan smiled. He knew how well that plan went. He fell in love. But that was only until later. Much later.  
>Japan continued from there. He soon realized that he could not always distract himself from Germany. It got harder. It was a gradual change, but it was a change. He was slowly falling for the Germanic nation. But he did not do anything about it. He did not. He could not. Not after this disastrous attempts at love before. He wanted Germany to be happy. Not Hurt. But he could not stop himself from feeling happy when the other was around him. When the other looked at him. When the other acknowledged him.<p>

In the onsen, Japan gave a little laugh. Yes, Germany always knew how to make him feel appreciated.  
>It was at Christmas that they got together. With the help of Italy. He was always so supportive of them, even though they had tough times.<p>

In the onsen, Japan made a note to thank Italy again for all the help.

And then, there were so many moments with each other in the relationship. So many moments, too many to count. He would like to think that they have remembered all of them. There were so many. So many wonderful moments. Of course there were horrible points in it. The relationship was not perfect. They had many things that they clashed so much on. But it managed to work out.

And then… It happened. He looked at the necklace on his neck that has two rings.

They had come a long way. And their feelings developed slowly. But Japan had no regrets at all. Japan was happy now. Kiku was happy. He had never thought he would come so far in a relationship. He closing his eyes, he washed up and stepped out of the bath. He was glad he did manage to go this far. He looked up and felt anticipation in the future. He was no longer sad. He was no longer afraid.

And he had one very important person to thank for that.

* * *

><p>As I said, nothing at all happened here... It's just a summery of everything that had happened so far... Still hope you enjoyed it ^^; R and R please.<p>

Thank you for your support~ Please continue to support me~


	16. Onsen

NO I'M NOT DEAD~! I'm just sooo busy with work and my driving tests and my studies and other RPs... _ But I havent forgotten you all~! And I havent forgotten my promise of this chapter of Onsen~ So here it is~ Hope you like it .

* * *

><p>For the first time, it was going to happen. They were finally engaged, and thus would become more... Intimate with each other. Kiku took a breath as he slowly peeled off his yukata and his under clothes, standing fully nude in the bathroom, looking at the door where his beloved was waiting for him... He bit his lip and took his towel, wrapping it firmly around his waist. He picked up the tray of sake and two sake cups. With a gulp, he entered the onsen area.<p>

It was foggy with steam, but Kiku could clearly see a blond haired head resting at the side. There was not a twitch form the figure, as Japan had entered the onsen when he was using it before, offering some sake to enrich the experience. But what Kiku was offering today... Was a totally different kind of experience.

Moving softly and unnoticeably, he went up near the rocks where Ludwig was resting his head. He took the time to admire the other's toned chest that was not submerged. Instead of Kiku's usual way of enjoying the onsen, trying to have as much as possible submerged, complete with a hot towel on his head, Ludwig near sprawled in the onsen, half his upper body completely up, and arms spread open on the rocks. The only reason why he did not notice Japan was because his eyes were closed.

"Kiku...? Was that you...?" Ludwig asked, eyes still closed, completely relaxed.

Kiku nodded. "Ee." Well perhaps Ludwig had noticed after all. Well, he most probably heard the door open.

"Sake..?" Ludwig questioned.

Japan answered with and affirmative, knelt down and started to pour. "Douzo"

Germany opened his eyes to see a blushing Japan, in a tiny towel, holding out a small sake cup to him. He had to stare at the sight. Kiku was gorgeous. When kiku shifted slightly, eyes looking downwards to right, he broke the stare. He did not want to make kiku run away with his staring.

"Ah.. Danke" he said and took the proffered cup.

Japan gave an adorable tiny smile at that, and sat back kneeling. He was waiting for something. Germany took a sip and smiled. Japan smiled slightly wider but other then that stayed where he was. It seemed that was not what he was waiting for...

Germany was puzzled. What...? He stared at Japan.

Japan blinked. "May I join you...?" he said and blushed hard.

Germany smiled at that. "Please do" He held out a hand for Kiku to take, and once taken, lead him in the onsen right beside him. It was extremely helpful that he managed to see Japan slowly entering the water right beside him. He could see how wonderfully formed his liebling was, and he took as much notice as he could at that one action. It was better that Kiku was practically nude as well. He was sure if the towel came off, Kiku would be just or even more beautiful. He became slightly aroused just thinking about such beauty.. That Kiku was near naked, in water beside him did not help. At all.

Germany cleared his throat. If he was asked he would say the flush was due to the onsen and the sake.

To distract himself he poured the other cup of sake and offered it to Kiku who blushed and accepted. Sipping slightly, they both sat in embarrassed silence, both extremely hyper sensitive to each other.

"D-Do you want me to wash your back...?"  
>"I suppose... If I could return the favour..."<br>"O-Of course.."

Silence...

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kiku decided to snuggle up to him. He did this before, usually on the couch, but this time it was different. This time, they were in the water... Without any clothes on. Germany gulped softly and tried to keep his thoughts straight.

It was getting harder though, as Kiku turned to him and rested his head on his chest while trailing his fingers on his abs.. Or leaned his face on his chest where he could feel those soft lips brush against his skin... Or when Kiku tried to snuggle closer and seemed to climb on his lap... He desperately hoped he would not feel the problem that was growing. It was almost like the other times when Kiku was feeling slightly frisky-

He looked down at Kiku who smiled at him in amusement. "You're catching on quicker now."

Germany just blushed hard at that. He still found it hard to accept that most of the times, it was Japan who was the one initiating anything sexual.. He really wondered what would happen during the first night... And it did not help that he accidentally found some of the books in the library..

...And those thoughts were not helping his problem in the least. He really hoped Kiku would not notice...

He knew that it was only a matter of time though as kiku slowly and sensually moved to climb completely on his lap, though not so much to be sitting on /that/ area... Thank Gott..

"Kiss me...?"

Ludwig decided he had enough of always being teased. He grabbed Kiku's head firmly and pulled those lips to his instead of leaning forward to meet his. He could feel Kiku's surprise from the slight tensing and the soft squeak, but that didn't make feel worse at all. He actually kind of liked it. Something he never thought of he would like... Forcing his leibling into doing something... It scared him that he liked it.. He broke it, apologies at lined at his tongue when his lips were sealed with another's. His eyes widened as Kiku kissed him passionately, leading it to become deeper and more heated as he participated eagerly.

By then his hands had pulled kiku's chest closer to him and were running long the shape of his spine, and Kiku was moaning softly, rubbing his chest on his own.

With and effort of will, he grabbed each of Kiku's arms ad pulled him away, earning a soft cry from his leibling. Dark lusty blue eyes looked at lidded coy brown ones.

"I wont be able to stop.."

He could feel Kiku tense in his grip. They stayed in that position for a while before slowly moving away from touching each other.

"T-.. The first night... I wont stop you then."

Ludwig's eyes widened as a thousand and one pictures came into his head about what he could finally have. He blushed heavily. Not a good thing when in an onsen. He began to feel light headed, and he was sure Kiku was too.

"Perhaps we could finish this bath quickly before anything bad happens."

Kiku nodded, though he took the sake cup and drowned it. He turned to Ludwig, determination flashing in his eyes.

"Yes. Let's. And we will not do anything while the other washes their back."

Germany smiled shakily. He nodded.

It was safe to say that after that, both their expectations of the wedding night went up by a lot.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is Cello requested by Renegade-Kappa ~~ ^^ And after that is Scars, requested by UnifiedNations ~ ^^ Please watch out for them~<p>

Read review and request if you want to~ ^^

(Been thinking of making a GerPan letter pannel thing... I'm not sure... What do you think?)


	17. Cello

Late I know, I'm sorry. I had this done quite a while ago, I just didn't post it up thinking that another idea may come to me. It wasn't easy writing this I do admit, because cello seemed to have little to no effect on the both of them but I dug something out. It's super short though. Sorry if it's disappointing. +Bows humbly+

On another note Scars is practically done as well, around five hundred words but if I make any edits, maybe more. I hope you like it. ^^

And on yet another note, I will be writing a Cardverse! Gerpan Fic. It's already thee chapters done, so please support it when I get the nerve to post it! It would be called The Royal Hearts, and it would follow, not Japan, but Germany this time onwards. I hope I would do a good job, and I hope for all your support ^^

Now then, to the moment you all should be rightfully waiting for, onwards to the story!

* * *

><p>Cello<p>

He never knew that Germany knew how to play the cello. It was interesting to say the least. Germany had never hinted that he knew how to play the instrument. He only knew about this tidbit of information from Austria.

It was one of the days that Hungary came over, and with her, Austria. Hungary came over often enough, since they did share the same.. interests, and since Austria was often with her, he came along.

It was when Germany was out, and Hungary was playing with the dogs. Austria and him were calmly sipping coffee and tea respectively. As usual, the subject that came up was music. Kiku did enjoy classical music, and it was well known that Austria was a great musician.

"What do you think of a World band..?" he asked as a hypothetical question, adding nations and what instruments would fit them. He immediately thought of Germany with drums. That was when Austria smiled.

"Actually, he would do well on another instruments as well."

The cello. Who would have thought that Germany was a good cellist? He had played together with Austria a few times, so it was said. He was very good.

Now that he knew, he wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear Germany play. He was certain it would be good. Austria would not lie on a subject such as music. He dimly wondered why he had never seen a cello in Germany's house. Surely he would keep some memory of it... Unless it brought up bad memories..? He knew that Germany had many a past he did not like to remember. Was this one of them..?

He also knew that Germany kept those mementoes in the attic. Stuff he would rather much forget. He hadn't been there. He was afraid of infringing on the others privacy.

But he wanted to know.. He shook his head. No.. There were some things that he would not bring up. A broom and a painting for one. A used and worn uniform another. If this was yet another one.. Japan knew how to leave well enough alone. He knew that was what he would have liked.

Just because he was in a relationship.. Just because they were engaged, did not mean that they had no secrets between them. That did not mean that they knew everything of each other. That did not mean that there was nothing that could not be spoken about. No. Not at all.

They both had things they wished to hide from the other. There were plenty of things he was still finding out about Germany and vice versa. There were still many things that have not and probably would never be spoken of.

It didn't matter. Because at the end of the day, the only thing that truly need to be there was trust and the wish to fulfill the needs of each other. Despite all that, they trusted the other to not keep secrets that would ruin them. They did not spill things that would make each other uncomfortable. They were not hurried with revealing themselves to the other understanding that some sensitive matters needed time and delicacy. They understood and accepted that sometimes, words and subjects were not always good. Even if there would forever be secrets, it was okay. Because they loved and trusted each other to not hurt them. And with this trust, they were freed from so much.

With this trust, they could go at their own pace.  
>With this trust, it all worked out.<p>

Japan didn't need to know. If Germany wanted him to know then he would. If not, then he would be fine not knowing. He didn't have to know everything. After all, what's the fun with that?

* * *

><p>And that's it ^^ I hope you like it. ^^ Please review ^^<p> 


	18. Scars

Thank you to UnifiedNations to request this last chapter~!

Yes, I did say last chapter. Now with me focusing on the new Gerpan fic, I dont think I would be taking anymore requests and I would most probably be stopping this. You can still request, I dont mind, and I may just write something on it, depending on luck and whether I have time, but officially, I'm closing the request box.

Still, I hope you would enjoy this last chapter

**Scars**

They were both in the kitchen. Kiku had finished washing the dishes and was quietly reading a book. Germany had a newspaper open, but was not really reading it. He was glancing slightly at Japan.

Something was bothering him very much. It had been bothering him for days now, but he was still very hesitant to bring it up, in fear of upsetting his Leibling with unwanted memories. But still… It pained him to know that those things were there.

It was during the bath time together a few weeks ago, at the onsen. Kiku had managed to bring his mind somewhere else with his usual sneaky tactics, but soon after that, he finally realized just how much he had missed about his love.

_Germany watched Japan from the corner of his vision. He had a feeling that Japan was doing the same thing. He admired the other's pale skin and lithe form, and with his eyes traced the faded scars. Faded, but for a few relatively fresh unhealed scars._

Scars that did not fade completely, he knew, were a symbol of something the nation had gone through, suffered from it, and had not yet fully recovered, whether in terms of physical damage, or in the personification's case, psychological damage. The longer and fresher it is, the more the country that suffers it had not yet managed to move on.

He knew that Kiku has no injuries when with him, and they had been together for a long time. If it was due to something relatively recent, he knew that Kiku trusted him enough to tell him, and then sooth his worries with gentle promises that it was alright and he was doing fine and that it would fade soon enough. So why would he be having those relatively fresh scars…?

He had heard of horror stories where a nation would continue to claw a healing mark to ensure it would still be there forever, even though the land and the people have long moved on. He shuddered slightly at that. Why would...?

He could feel Kiku's gaze at his him. He turned to his leibling with a smile. "I'm fine... I was just remembering a horror story Gilbert used to tell me." Seeing Kiku's questioning face, he explained it.

"He told me once that sometimes a nation would actually dig into their won wounds when it was healing so that it could not heal, and that they would do it as many times as possible to ensure that the sound would always be there, even when it was supposed to have healed a long time ago." He hung his head, shaking it slightly. "...why would a nation do that is beyond me." he ended.

Throughout the whole time Kiku was silent, his eyes shadowed. "...Because there are some things we should never forget, even in the rest of the world does." was the soft answer.

Germany's head snapped up at that. "What did you say...?"

Japan kept silent, but Germany knew what he had heard, though he could hardly believe. He knew Japan was very strict and harsh on himself.. But to intentionally hurt himself...

"Some things must never be forgotten." was repeated softly.

Japan looked at him with a sad smile. "If that is what it takes for a lesson to sink in.. To stay forever.. Then it is a lesson that is worth it."

Germany frowned. "What lessons would these be..? Sometimes old lessons should not be kept-"

"Should not be kept, but should not be forgotten."

Germany looked at Japan, sitting in the small kitchen chair, hunched slightly. He knew by the position, that Kiku was curling up on himself, internally if not externally. Wrapping himself around with his walls of solitary comfort and secrecy. He couldn't stand it. If he let it go now then.. He went up to the ravenette and wrapped him in his arms.

"You can use two minds help remember something rather than one mind and a wound. You don't need to hurt yourself to remember anything. If there is anyway I can help you remember without having you to hurt yourself…" he knew better than to say something like how Kiku should no longer be hurt at all, even if he thought it was the pure simple truth. He knew from experience that it would not work. Similar for him. They both have done horrible and terrible things that they could not forgive themselves for. Words like that would not be considered.

For now, Kiku leaned into his touch. "...Thank you." he whispered softly, reaching for his hand and holding it. Germany just smiled and held him tighter. So long as he could support his leibling, it would be fine.

* * *

><p>They both still had many scars, faded and not. It as countries, they have gone though so much. Japan had one scar he was sure he would never heal or let heal fully. It stretched all across his side. Germany had many scars, not as big or as deep, but none of them very healed either.<p>

They had supported each other in the past with the exception of few times, expected, being Nations themselves. But it had changed. They were supporting each other_ through_ the past now. Each of them slowly revealing more about themselves to the other, each scar slowly being revealed, and each story slowly unraveling.

It was tough and hard prying these stories from their very own lips, tracing those scars with their very own fingers, but then moved forwards and carried on. They knew that one day, one day very far far away, they would soon have no more scars to hide and stories to tell. One day, they would both stand in front of each other, completely bare, stripped of the walls and covers that hid them so much in spirit.

They trusted each other and loved each other and hoped that when that day finally came, they would be completely accepted for who they were, and who they would be come, both supporting each other so be strong and to help stabilize where they were unbalanced and lacking. Both the foundations and pillars of each other. Both of them, two beings, one full heart.

(Owari)

And that's it. Wow. I'm kind of sad that it's going to stop here. Still, they both have come so far with each other, loving and trusting each other, being happy and sad and embarrassed with each other.. It'll still continue, even when I stopped writing. A story like this would never end. After all, they still have yet to get married and to have their first night and to adjust to marriage life. XD

It wont be easy, but I'm very sure that they would be able to handle it. When two people love, trust and support each other this much, they can take most anything that life can thorugh at them. Even if they fight, I know that they can reach an understanding and move on, even if it's going to be so very _painful _throughout the fight. So long as the love and trust is there.. They would be able to pull through. I'm sure of it.

Thank you for reading, and suppporting not only me, but them as well, though their relationship, their ups and downs and making them feel appreciated and loved. I'm sure they are very thankful and happy for your attention and encouragement. I hope you support them in other places as well.

GerPan. Through all thicks and thins of life.


	19. Dinner

Hihi all~ Suboi Airi here~

Well, since it's a lovey dovey Valentine's Day today, I thought; why not take a peek into the lives of our darling couple once again for this special day? So here they are, the stars of our story, during this wonderful day that they both have been anticipating for quite some time…

Start~!

Valentines Day meant a day spent with your significant other, fortifying your love and being grateful for the other's existence. It is a day filled with cute red and pink hearts, chocolate and cards, and a romantic dinner or walk in the park.

At least that was what it was said in the book.

Germany heaved a small sigh as he closed the book on well-known days that were celebrated. This year, he was supposed to plan the entire Valentines Day itinerary for the both of them, and he had not one idea on how to do it. Usually, they both would come together, or Japan would be the one who was usually doing most of the planning.

Last year was a walk along the beach during a star filled night. It was rare time that they held hands in public and even sat down on the same bench together, within quite a close distance. They did not snuggle or anything like that, but he did distinctly remember the warmth of Kiku's delicate body leaning on his side, and the smell of the cherry shampoo when some stands of hair tickled his nose. He remembered the soft words spoken, caressing his ears lovingly as they tried to count the stars.

The year before that they had a well cooked meal, courtesy of Kiku, while watching a few movies together. Of course one of them was definitely going to be some anime, and it was, but it was a very heartwarming anime that did do justice to the day. He himself chose a short comedy before letting the other pick again. What was surprising, was that after that, Kiku had chosen a scary movie. It was terrifying, and he could still feel his hairs stand should he think about it for too long, but at the end of the night, they were both sharing a bed, and trembling in each others arms refusing to let go. It was funny, but he did like that experience. In the end they managed to calm each other enough to go to sleep, and they were rewarded with each other's faces glowing in the golden sunlight.

The year previous to that was a rather simple thing. Japan prepared him a bubble bath. He was quite surprised at that. A bubble bath for your valentines…? But it certainly was fun, especially when the other slipped in small toys and rubber ducks inside before slipping himself in as well. Competitions like who could blow the biggest bubble and arguments of whether the rubber duck was better than the plastic boat were certainly memorable. So was splashing each other with water and trying to pile up bubbles on the other. He was not sure that that was a very usual Valentines gift, but he did not mind either way. He loved it.

Now it was his turn to plan something. What could he do? He did not want it to be boring, he wanted it to be fun and memorable just as the previous Valentines Day was. To do something so generic was… Was not giving proper attention to the day that was previously celebrated so specially. Should he book a table at a restaurant? But which? And where? And was that too ordinary?

He gave out a groan as a headache started to form. He was useless in such matters. There was little a romantic bone in his body, and he did not know if he could grow one.

Eventually, his groans and sighs made an albino's head pop into the room. "Oi, West! Stop sighing like that, Valentines Day is supposed to be special, not depressive!" He exclaimed joyously.

Germany glared at Prussia. "Easy for you to say. What are you going to do anyway? I expect the house to be clean and sparking when I come back, and your ass not drunk on the couch like all the other days."

Prussia gave him an affronted look, before grinning. "Not going to happen this time! I've got a date with a cute little Italien."

Germany's eyes widened. "You're dating Italy?" He asked aghast. "Are you sure you can handle him? Are you sure he can handle you?"

Prussia glared again. "Of course! I have way more experience than you in such matters anyway, don't you look down on me, you kiddo." Prussia huffed.

"Aah… Sorry… I guess…" Germany relented, though he was still frowning and could hardly believe it.

"Kesesesese! Anyway, don't worry about your date! I already have everything under control!"

At that, Germany's eyes widened again and he stood up. "No! You will not plan my date for me! You just concentrate on your own date! I don't need your help for this!" He exclaimed, red faced.

Prussia just grinned and flicked him a card that held an address. "Table for two, corner seat, extra scented candles and good food. I already paid for it in full. Using your card." Then before Germany could say anything to that, he raced out of the house.

Germany stared at the cloud of dust that was one Prussia. He gave out an agitated groan and looked at the card. It was somewhere in Paris, France and he went to the computer to check it out.

…

It seemed like a good and glamorous place, he could admit, but… He picked up the phone.

It rang once, it rang twice, it rang thri-

"Moshi moshi, Ludo-kun?"

"A-Ah, Kiku."

"Hai, doushimashita? Is there something wrong?"

"No, no" He amended hastily. "About Valentines Day.." He took a gulp. "Prussia already booked us a place at this restaurant. Do you want to go?"

There was silence for a while. Then a small chuckle that warmed his heart.

"I'll go to wherever you want to meet me. I have confidence that no matter what, our time together will be wonderful."

Then the phone call was disconnected.

Germany stared at the phone for a while. Then he started to look up the area around the restaurant for things that they could do after they eat. After all, he knew that despite what many people would want to do, Japan was not very keen on long conversations during food, only before and after it. The real date would start after both of them are filled. That was the time he would have to plan to make perfect.

~(^w^)~

Dressed in a crisp black Armani Suit, Germany walked out the door to meet Japan at the restaurant. He had wanted to pick the other up, but the other refused, saying that he would not be treated as a woman, even if he was the more known effeminate of the two.

He drove in his shiny Volkswagen to the place before stepping out and handing the keys to the valet staff. In his squeaky clean shoes, he headed towards the restaurant that was booked. Stepping in, he looked around and was quite surprised. The restaurant was a classy one with red velvet curtains, and velvet plush chairs. There was a bad playing soothing instrumental music at the side and a beautiful chandelier made the room glow. He was shown to his seat immediately and followed the hostess.

At the end and corner of the restraint was a circular table that was surrounded by the long circular sofa seat around it. There in the middle, sipping a glass of red wine was Kiku in his pristine white suit. His dark hair had not a strand out of place and in the light, made his features look more prominent then ever. Germany could feel his heart thumping in his chest and his cheeks become hotter. He loved it when Kiku wore that suit and Kiku knew it. Seating himself down he smiled at Kiku.

"How long have you been here?" He asked awkwardly.

"Not very long. I came extra early, since I knew you would be here early as well." The other said softly too him, his deep soft velvety tones stroking his ears and sending shivers down his spine. Kiku's long slim fingers were cupping the glass stem perfectly, and swishing the red liquid around in long lazy circles of his wrist before letting the rim of the glass lean of his lips and taking another sip.

Around them, candles lit up the place making Kiku's soft pale skin glow and look more radiant than ever, and as brown eyes looked up at him in a lidded manner, Germany just loosened his bowtie slightly. He took a deep breath to calm his steady nerves and picked up his glass of wine.

"Well then" Germany said, his eyes flickering intensely in the candle light. "To a perfect night." He said tipping the glass towards Kiku.

"To a perfect night." Was the purred reply as the two glasses connected and a light, high chink resounded from the action.

(end~)

Oooh~~~ What a wonderful way to start their date~~ :DD I'm sure it would go well between this two~ ^^

Hope you enjoyed it~ Review if you did~ I love to hear from all of you guys~


End file.
